Conflicted Soldier
by Rosella Whitlock
Summary: Jasper is still part of Maria's army and is forced to change Bella into a vampire. She will be the perfect addition to Maria's army. Together they are tortured souls, each for different reasons. But what will come of these intense emotions? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie Meyer's. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: (04/19/10) Hello Everyone! It's been awhile, but the Major is back! What was once a one-shot has now been turned into a full story! Yep, you heard right. **

**Keep in mind that I wrote this first chapter over a year ago, so my writing style may be a bit different. Hopefully it's improved! I'm not sure how often I will be updating because this is my last semester in college and it should go without saying that graduating is of the utmost importance. I hope you like where I'm going with this and I'd love to hear from you. Although, if the message is "Update now!" then I won't be very receptive. I don't work well under pressure, not unless your name is Master Jasper and you've come to bring me lots of pleasure. ;-]**

**One of the most amazing writers/women I've come across has offered to beta for me. *squeals* _VampishVixen_ is truly talented and I thank her _tremendously_ for offering her skills. She was kind enough to beta this first chapter, and has chapter 2 waiting for her in her inbox. (--Yep!) If you haven't read _Sassafrass Junction_, or anything else she's written, then you are definitely missing out on some fabulous Jasper/Bella goodness. Go check her out if you haven't already. If you have, you know the greatness I speak of. **

**Some changes were made, so feel free to read Ch.1 again to refresh your memory...**

**

* * *

  
**

_~ Jasper's POV ~_

I was a walking zombie. Well, technically I was a vampire, but I had closed off my emotions in an attempt to escape the reality that was my life. I was like a robot; built to take orders and complete them as efficiently as possible. I have the ability to feel what others feel, but I rarely used that power anymore, only when it was required of me. I didn't want to feel their pain as I took their life or altered them into a being that's damned from the second their body started to burn. _What a fucking miserable existence_.

There I was, running through the streets and alleyways on another mission for Maria, looking for one human in particular. This one was supposed to be different from others before her. Apparently, she already had the ability to mentally block vampires from using their powers on her. Maria thought she would be the perfect addition to her army, and insisted that I be the one to change her. _What's the fucking point?!_ I'd just be ordered to kill her as soon as Maria has had her fill of her.

I let the predator in me lead the way; following my senses and seeking out the one who smells of strawberries and freesia. There was no other smell like her, and I knew I would find her soon enough. Peter and Charlotte had been ordered to follow me from a distance, and could only step in to help if needed. Our movements were silent to human ears; we blurred from street to street stealthily, among those who were completely unaware of our existence. Suddenly, her scent slammed into me and I stopped dead in my tracks. _That was too fucking easy_.

While I might not have agreed with what I was about to do, I couldn't deny there was a part of me that was eager to taste her unique, floral, and sweet blood. The venom was already gathering in my mouth and I was forced to swallow hard. Peter and Charlotte kept their distance, but were close enough in case I couldn't stop draining her. My enhanced vision allowed me to pinpoint her direct location: she was sitting on a bench in the park across the street. Stupid human; she unknowingly chose the darkest bench to inhabit, and I intended to take full advantage of that.

I dashed across the street, moving in her direction at a pace unnoticeable by any human. I was forced to open up to my ability, as I would need it to make sure this particular task was done without mistakes. As soon as I opened myself up to her, a huge wave of sorrow slammed into me, causing me to falter in my steps. I ghosted behind a nearby tree, glancing at her from the side, and hoping she didn't notice my failed attempt to attack her.

She must have been too distracted by her intense emotions to know I was there. Her feelings were so powerful and seemed to draw out my own feelings of sorrow. I fell to my knees and began to visibly shake from the intensity of it all. I honed in on her emotions and attempted to find one to focus on that would help motivate my imminent attack; I found none. It's not just sorrow I had felt, but abandonment, longing, loss and desperation.

I knew those feelings all too well. I mourned for my human life and felt as if so much had been lost to me. It was like God himself had abandoned me and led me to this horrible damned existence. I felt compelled to comfort her, protect her. _What the fuck!_ I'd never felt obliged to help anyone before. What was wrong with me? I shook my head, hoping to gain the focus I needed to stay on track.

It was now or never. I attempted to block her emotions as I made my way towards her, but her emotions were still too powerful. I became angry, and hated her for making me so weak. I could always block emotions; no one had ever been able to affect my control so easily. How dare this puny human cross my path and make me feel inadequate!

I used my anger to push forward and took hold of her head and neck before she even sensed my presence. I was face to face with her, staring into her deep brown eyes. I could see straight into her tortured soul and was momentarily lost. Her previous emotions were pushed down, as her new emotions surfaced, irritation and fury at my sudden presence.

I used her irritation to pull myself from her gaze, tilting her head to the side, and lowered my lips to her neck. I licked up the side of it, tasting her sweetness.

The demon inside was screaming at me to drink her dry, but he would have to make do with simply tasting her; I had to complete my mission. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy every bit of this gorgeous, sinfully tempting woman. No one had ever tasted so sweet, and I hadn't even begun to drink from her.

She conveyed shock and confusion, no doubt due to my unusual antics. Her body trembled beneath me, tempting the predator within to take what it wanted most: her blood. Before she could put up a fight I pulled her body flush against mine and sank my teeth into her jugular without hesitation. She whimpered, the fear now radiating from her. The demon inside me chuckled darkly, enjoying the panicking defenseless human. The venom pooled furiously, and I forcefully swallowed it down, allowing myself to enjoy as much of her sweet, intoxicating blood as I could. _God, this was heaven!_ Nothing had ever tasted sweeter or more satisfying.

Her scent enveloped me completely and I found myself becoming painfully aroused. Her weak, fragile body was shaking with fright and growing weaker as I continued to feed off her life source. The demon wanted nothing more than to take this helpless, beautiful woman up against a tree and pound into her hot core as I fed off her. No. I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ allow it! I needed to finish the fucking mission before this became anymore difficult.

I pushed my venom into her and licked the wound to seal it shut, and then moved to her wrists. The skin there was softer than I any had ever felt. Without thinking, I kissed the flesh of her wrist before sinking my teeth in, and then did the same to the other. She released a soft moan, and I could feel a bit of lust from her; I quickly realized my own sinful feelings were impacting hers, which also meant she wasn't resistant to all abilities after all. I focused on keeping the lust to myself, but filed away the information for later; Maria would need to know the potential risks this may cause.

I was becoming more and more aroused and felt my erection straining painfully against my trousers. I lay her body down across the bench to gain better access to her ankles, and then lifted the fabric from her legs to expose even more gloriously soft, succulent skin. My mouth watered; not for her blood, but for her body. I licked her skin and blew my cool breath across the dampened area, causing her to emit another soft moan. Damn my fucking ability! I must be responsible, because how could she possibly be getting off on this? I could smell her arousal, musky and sweet, causing me to let loose a low, possessive growl. _God, I needed to make her mine!_ I bit into her ankle quickly, and then lowered it gently to do the same to the other side.

I had to get her out of there before the screaming and burning starts.

I scooped her up bridal style and took off in the direction of the secluded warehouse where we would bring those who were changing. It was far from prying eyes and ears, and allowed us the privacy we needed, yet was close to our camp. I could feel the familiar burning sensation take over her body and sent her such a huge wave of calm and lethargy that she fell asleep in my arms immediately. I continued running down the dark and narrow alleyways, making sure to avoid the public eye.

Peter and Charlotte met me at the entrance to the warehouse and followed me inside. I carried my victim to the mattress on the floor in the corner and lay her down in my lap, cradling her head against my chest. I was determined to help her through this. I couldn't understand why exactly, but I needed to protect her and ease her pain. Peter moved a step closer to us and I growled at him, letting him know to back off. _She's mine!_ He put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I held onto her for three days while she burned and moaned, screamed and tore at the mattress viscously. I was beginning to feel drained from all the calm I was forcing on her; I would need to hunt soon. Peter and Charlotte continued to keep their distance, but offered to take my place so that I could hunt if I needed to, but I was not leaving her side. I did this to her. But why was she different? I had never felt this connection before and it angered me that she had such unintentional control that I behaved against my own wishes. I wanted to hate her for bringing out this side of me, but I couldn't. Instead, I stewed in my anger until I realized it was leaking out of me and into her. She growled furiously, clawing at me, tearing up pieces of my shirt. I was still angry, but I couldn't allow myself to focus on it if I wanted to help her through this. _Fuck! Why was I so conflicted?! _

Her body had already begun changing. Her skin was hardened and paler than before. Her limbs had lengthened a few inches and her soft, subtle curves were now toned with lean muscles, complimenting her frame perfectly. Her hips had widened a bit, and her chest and ass were fuller and suppler than before. Her mahogany hair lay in silky curls down the middle of her back. Her facial features were more defined; her lips fuller and redder than before. She was absolutely breathtaking; the most beautiful creature, no one would ever compare. Her heartbeat was frantic, and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before it stopped completely.

Only moments later, her heart became still as she lay motionless in my arms. I stared at her, willing her to open her eyes. She drew in an unnecessary deep breath and her eyelids began to flutter. I held my breath, waiting for her magnificent eyes to look up into mine. Finally, she opened them and scanned the room before her. I waited patiently, allowing her to fully absorb her environment.

Once she finished her observation, she looked up into my eyes with wonder. I felt a spark between us as I gazed into her captivating ruby-colored eyes. I could tell she was confused and concerned by the sight before her. _It must be my scars_, I thought to myself. Then her emotions changed; she felt awe at first, then lust and desire. I knew I was feeling the same, and wondered if I had once again inadvertently pushed my lustful feelings onto her. It didn't seem as if I had, and I found this fascinating. Could she feel the draw to me that I felt toward her? And if so, why did we feel this? What could it possibly mean?

I smiled down at her, and she began to smile back, and then stopped abruptly. Her emotions intensified and she glared at me furiously; I could feel the anger and hate radiate from her. I knew newborns couldn't control their moods and often feel several emotions at once, but this was ridiculous! I needed to know if she felt the same connection as I, but had no time to ponder or even ask.

She ripped herself out of my arms and crouched down in front of me, doing so more gracefully than any newborn should be able to. She was in full attack mode and it turned me on. I smirked at her because I could still feel her lust for me, just under the surface of her anger. So there _was _something; there had to be.

"YOU!" she screamed and then lunged at me.

I was ready for her attack, as were Peter and Charlotte. The second my back hit the wall I maneuvered out of her grasp, while they grabbed onto her arms and secured her. She was fighting them viciously trying to get to me. I laughed at her attempt, only angering her more.

"What did you do to me?! Why do I feel so fucking different?!" She directed her furious eyes at me and waited for my response.

"Now, now, darlin'. Calm down, and I'll tell you. There's no need to get so worked up." I folded my arms across my chest and grinned mischievously at her.

"Don't call me darlin', you asshole! Answer my fucking question!" Damn, she's a feisty little one. Maria would like that.

"I will, but you need to start learning how to control yourself, darlin'," I took a step toward her.

"I said don't call me darlin'!" She was desperately trying to break free and venom was starting to trickle down her chin as she yelled at me.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Bella, my name is Bella." Bella? _Beautiful_.

"Well, Bella…I'm Jasper, and that is Peter and Charlotte," I said in my most soothing voice. I needed her to gain enough control to listen to my explanation. "We need you to calm down, so that I can fill you in on your current situation. It's best if we get through this part quickly because your thirst is going to take over soon and you won't be able to understand me very well when that happens."

I could feel her emotions settle as she calmed herself, and I was impressed. Emotional control usually took more time and effort for newborns to manage; another point to bring up with Maria. I also noticed her thirst was barely registering; most newborns would be consumed by it by now. She was unique indeed.

It took me all of ten minutes to explain to her that she had been recruited into a vampire army, led by Maria, because of her unique ability to block powers. I elaborated, but told her we wouldn't know the full extent of her powers until she had a few days to adapt to her new mind and body. I also told her the same lie I was forced into telling all the newborns, that they would be let free if they followed a few simple orders and completed their tasks well enough to satisfy Maria.

I was waiting for the usual fight that most newborns gave. She seemed to accept this life altering information rather well, almost as if she felt she deserved this damned life, or should have known all along. I couldn't imagine what would cause her to feel like this. As I thought back to her initial feelings of sorrow, abandonment, longing, loss and desperation, I realized something tragic must have happened to her. Questioning her now would not be in the best of interests. I would have to wait until she would be more accepting of such inquiries of her personal life.

She finally had relaxed enough so that Peter and Charlotte were able to let go of her. I could tell she had questions, but for some reason she never voiced them all.

"So this burning I feel in the back of my throat…it means I'm thirsty?"

"Yes."

"And are you second in command to this…Maria?"

"Yes. Can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly, not sure if she was ready or even willing to comply with my requests.

She nodded.

"Why aren't you surprised that vampires exist? Your reactions are not normal."

She glared at me in defiance and clenched her fists at her sides. There it was; the anger was creeping back in. I smirked at her, and strode slowly toward her, hoping she would let me close enough to reach out and touch her. I knew I had to be cautious. I stopped when I was only a foot from her and reached out to stroke her cheek lightly. She shivered in delight and I could tell she was trying hard to fight the lust she was feeling.

"Why aren't you scared?" I whispered.

"B-because…I somehow knew…that there were supernatural forces around us," she said cautiously, "n-not vampires exactly…but…" she stuttered out, struggling against her feelings.

"Hmm. Interesting. And why aren't you trying to escape us? Most newborns make many attempts before I finally have to use my ability to make them see reason."

"I don't know. I guess…for some reason…I trust you," she said, doubting her own emotions.

She trusted me? _What the fuck?!_ You don't just go around trusting and lusting after the person who killed you and turned you into a soulless monster!

"I know. I don't understand it either, but I've learned to trust my instincts," she said somehow knowing what was going through my head. Her thirst suddenly spiked and I realized I needed to take her hunting before it got any worse.

"Come, Bella. I need to teach you how to hunt," I said as I held my hand out to her. I didn't know why I did. _What is happening to me?_ I needed to figure out why she held such control over my emotions. I wanted to be alone with her, to be able to decipher these odd, mixed feelings. I told Peter and Charlotte to go back to the camp and inform Maria that Bella was now a vampire and that I would bring her back to camp as soon as I finished taking her hunting. They left without argument as I led Bella further into the outskirts of town.

She followed so closely, it took me off guard. Her scent was even more appealing now, causing my arousal to spring forth. I found myself imagining her mid-hunt, blood dripping down her chin and neck, clothes torn from the struggle, and pure lust in her eyes. Oh, the things I would do to her amazing body.

I was snapped out of my daydream as I smelled a human approaching. I could tell he is alone; perfect. I was about to begin reviewing the most important part of my instructions of the proper way to hunt, but was cut off as she sped past me. _Fuck!_ This was not going to be good. I had to get to her before she could begin tearing mercilessly into the flesh of her victim. I was livid.

I turned myself over to my ability and realized she was in complete control. _What the fuck?!_ This woman was astounding. No newborn had ever been so controlled. I stopped myself and hid behind a tree, and then watched her stalk her prey. She approached him with such caution. When he finally glanced up at her, he didn't feel scared at all. She dazzled him.

He was frozen in place as she began to seduce him, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers as she talked him into tilting his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to her. _How the fuck?_ Not even an hour as a vampire and already she had the hunt down? How was this possible? Maria was going to have a fucking field day with all this fucking unexpected shit.

I was mesmerized by the temptress before me. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, she lowered her head and bit down into his jugular. I watched as the man's eyes clouded over while she drank from him rapidly. She sucked down his blood as if it were her last meal, and I couldn't help but think about what her lips would feel like if she were sucking _me_ that hard. My cock twitched just imagining it. God, I wanted her.

His body slumped to the ground when she released him, and then she spun around to look at me.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. My daydream was now a reality. Her eyes were a piercing red and her breathing was staggered and uneven. She ogled every inch of my body and licked some of the blood away from her lips, the lust pouring off of her. I needed no more of an invitation than that. I lunged forward, slamming her body into a nearby tree, pressing the full length of my body against hers and looked deeply into her captivating eyes. The lust was increasing in both of us significantly and I wasted no time in crushing my lips down onto hers. _Fucking delicious_. I could taste her victim's blood all over her, mixed with her own intoxicating sweetness, and almost came undone.

I thrust my tongue into her mouth and explored it forcefully. She moaned into mine and then growled ferociously, quickly turning me around and slamming my back up against the tree. She was pissed that I had taken her with so much force, but I could feel that she liked being dominated because her lust turned into longing and need. She wasted no time tearing away my clothes, leaving them scattered on the ground around us. I did the same to her, and before I could do anymore she grabbed a hold of my face and pressed her lips onto mine painfully. This time, she thrust her tongue into my mouth, and we massaged each others' tongues forcefully.

I knew she was stronger than me, for now, but I needed to take the upper hand. I grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them vigorously. She whimpered from the pleasurable pain and bucked her hips in response. I leaned down and took one of her nipples into my mouth, circling it with my tongue before biting down aggressively. She growled deep within her chest, and I knew she wanted more.

Her arousal was so strong; it engulfed the air around me. I growled in response and quickly turned her body so that she was facing the tree with her back to me; a possessive nature clearly overtaking my need to be one with her.

I grabbed on to her hips and pulled her against my body roughly. She reached up and tangled her hand in my hair, pulling it with just enough force to hurt in the most delightful way. I shuddered from the sensation and grinded my cock into her lower back, letting her feel how much I want and need her. She groaned in frustration, clearly impatient with me for not moving things along faster. I reached around and slid my fingers into her wet folds, causing her hips to buck forward.

"Fuck, Bella. So wet for me, Darlin'."

"Don't fucking call me Darlin'!" she yelled. "And fuck me already, Jasper!"

I didn't hesitate. I thrust forward, filling her pussy completely. Her body lunged forward from the force, but I kept a hard grip on her hips to prevent her from going anywhere until I was done with her. Her hands reached out to brace herself, and the tree cracked from the pressure and force. She spread her legs wider for me, allowing me to go even deeper. I was running off pure animal instinct and had never felt better or more euphoric. Her tight, wet pussy was gripping my cock in the most delicious way. I never wanted to stop. I continued to slam into her, grabbing her breasts roughly with one hand, while keeping my other hand on her hip.

She slammed back into me, and the force and friction we created was absolutely fucking sinful. _Mine!_ I never wanted to fuck another woman again. No one could ever feel as incredible as she did. Her growls were even louder than mine, and I could tell she was close to cumming. I was too.

"Fuck, Jasper… Oh, _God_!"

I reached around and stroked her clit lightly; her body stiffened and her walls clamped down around me, milking my cock aggressively.

"God, Bella…Fuck!" I roared, my head involuntarily thrashing around as my orgasm approached.

"Jasper!" she screamed my name in ecstasy.

The deep guttural growls we released filled the silence around us. Her tight, contracting pussy milked my fluids out of me, and our bodies shook as we came down from our intense orgasms.

I had never experienced anything so blissful, _ever_. And based on the feelings I was getting from Bella, neither had she.

"Damn it, Jasper," she said breathlessly. "That was fucking amazing. I've never…"

"I know, I can feel it too, Sugar."

I didn't want to pull out of her. She wasn't moving either, so I held on to her tightly as I sat down and positioned us so that my back was leaning up against the tree, with her in my lap. We were still connected and she felt very content and comforted.

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and gazed up at me with lust and longing in her eyes. _God, this woman is fucking beautiful_.

I needed to know why we felt such an intense connection after only meeting a few days ago, especially under the horrific circumstances of which I took her life. But now was not the time, because my dick seemed to have a mind of its own.

I wanted to make her cum again and again, in as many different ways as I possibly could. My cock twitched inside her, already hard and ready for more. I could feel the walls of her pussy constrict around me, as her lust heightened.

"Ready for round two so soon, Jasper?" she smiled seductively.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think?**

**Ch.2 is in beta mode!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All property of SM. I just enjoy playing with, teasing and tempting the Major._

* * *

**A/N: As you can see Conflicted Soldier will continue. (Yay!) Please keep in mind that I wrote the first chapter over a year ago thinking it would only be a one-shot. This story is going to take a turn, so for those of you wanting an extra dark Jasper, well... he won't be making an appearance in _this_ chapter. At least not the Darksper we all know and love from the first chapter. You might want to read the first chapter again, it was edited and re-posted with a brief A/N about the continuance. Also, I will only be writing from Jasper's point of view. **

**Before I can continue I must give a very big THANK YOU to my beta, _VampishVixen_! She makes my words look pretty and refined. She's also an amazing writer. _Sassafrass Junction_ is one of the best J/B stories I've read and just won in 3 different categories (best southern charm fic, best vampsper, and best overall jasper fic) for the "Everything's Bigger in Texas" contest hosted by Jasper's Darlins!! So CONGRATULATIONS bb!**

**And so the story continues...  
**

_

* * *

_

_~ Jasper's POV ~_

We had relocated to a private cabin nearby, one of Maria's many hideouts. It was usually used to train the more challenging newborns with special talents. It wasn't used often, but it was kept up well enough. We needed to replace our clothing after our little romp and this really was our only option; it would also serve as a good place to stay the night. Furthermore, it would allow more time with Bella before I had to become _the Major_ and work efficiently by Maria's side, something I dreaded and chose to not think about until I had to. Until then, I would bask in these glorious feelings and continue to hold my Bella close.

I looked out the small window while I stroked Bella's hair and pondered my new emotions. They were so compelling it felt like they were powering the universe; making nature appear more bright and clear. The moon seemed more brilliant tonight. The stars were twinkling with a new sparkle, and the air felt alive with energy. I could feel it prickling my skin, heightening my blissful emotions.

_Is this a dream?_ I thought to myself. It had to be, because I knew reality never allowed such peaceful emotions; at least, not for me. Only days ago I was void of any emotion. I chose to feel nothing rather than embrace what would be my tortured eternity. The life of a soldier was something I had always wanted, but this was nowhere near what my dreams had pictured. Pain, defeat, anger and frustration were inevitable emotions, but as long as I focused on not feeling them it was easier.

Until now.

I was no longer the ghost of a soldier asking why fate had put me in such a horrible place. Now I knew why I had to suffer all these long years. I had to suffer so that I could find _her_. I wasn't sure if my kind could have a thing such as soul mates, but it sure did feel like that was what Bella and I were; whether we had souls or not.

I glanced down at the beauty in my arms and projected my newfound positive emotions. I wasn't sure how accepting she would be. She was touch and go between anger and lust, and I never knew which emotion I was going to get from her. Her body shifted closer to me and her lips grazed the skin on my chest. I would be dealing with a contented Bella, for now. I smirked as thought how easily I could get her angry, angry enough to throw me down and fuck me. We had already mastered "round three," as Bella coined the term, and I was already thinking of "round four".

The wind picked up a wisp of her hair and brought it closer to my nose; the floral scent was intoxicating. I sighed a deep sigh and smiled lazily. It felt out of place on my face. The skin at the corners of my mouth even pulled taught as if refusing to allow me a smile.

Bella inhaled deeply and released a sigh that brought with it emotions that I had not felt from her until now; she had been blocking her emotions unintentionally from me and I wasn't sure why, but I could tell she didn't even know she was doing it. Her feelings matched what I was feeling for her, another indication that this connection between us was mutual. We still had not vocalized what was happening between us, but I felt assured that we didn't need to yet. We both seemed to gravitate towards each other and I knew eventually, when this euphoric feeling dimmed a bit, we could communicate effectively. Although, I wasn't entirely sure our feelings would ever lighten up; the post-coital glow just wouldn't be a very useful mindset to be in when engaging in such an important conversation. She broke the silence before I could finish my thoughts.

"Jasper, what did you mean when you said you could "feel" me?" she pondered while stroking my chest lightly with her slender fingers. The rough emotional tone of the first part of our relationship was quickly shifting to something much softer.

"I can feel emotions and project them onto others at my will," I answered. "Some vampires have special powers and abilities, but not all. It depends on how prevalent a certain trait was in their human form, and even then it's impossible to predict. When I was human I was very good at reading people and influencing their emotions, which as you can see resulted in me being an empath."

"That's amazing," she sighed. "How many others are like you? …Does your ability work on animals? …How long did it take to surface?" she questioned with awe and wonder.

"Take it easy, sugar," I chuckled. "There's a lot for you to learn, and I will make sure you learn everything you will need to know not only survive this life, but to make the best of it. I promise," I whispered the last part across her ear, making sure she could also feel my resolve. I would do anything to make her existence better. Anything.

I almost didn't recognize my own voice. I sounded so happy. I sounded like a man in love. Everything was changing. I was seeing the world around me with new clarity, and Bella was the light shining upon it all.

Lingering in the back of my mind was a question, could I really teach her how to make the best of this life? Was this really as good as it was going to get? I felt defeated knowing I didn't have much to offer her, but I could still hope I would be enough to please her.

"To answer your questions, there are many others like me, only each vampire has their own special ability. What I can do only extends to vampires and humans. As far as surfacing powers are concerned, each vampire is different. Mine came quickly, almost immediately. Others can take much longer. Usually something happens to ignite the ability, something that causes the vampire to act on instinct to protect themselves." I wasn't sure if I should tell her she was likely to have one or more of these special powers, but she beat me to it anyway.

"Is that why Maria chose me?"

"Yes. I won't lie to you, she does expect you to be powerful." I was struggling internally as those words left my lips. The soldier inside was still battling for his cause and told me to shut the fuck up. Giving away privileged information was not acceptable. I was already in over my head as it was. Above everything, I was a soldier first – or at least I had been. I was trained in battle, built to wreck havoc and put fear in my enemies. I could be ruthless, dangerous and kill if I was ordered to, but none of this mattered right now. Another side of me had already emerged. I went from being a robot, a zombie following orders, to a vampire with feelings of passion and hope for the future.

Now the question was, can I go against future orders given to me? Could I deliberately disobey a command? One thing I knew for sure was if that order had anything to do with harming or killing Bella, I would not be able to follow through.

Part of me knew I was letting the soldier inside me down. I was abandoning my mission. My goal to be the finest, most efficient warrior for Maria was no longer important or even relevant at all. This brought up something else to consider: Maria's reaction to my feelings for Bella and Bella's feelings for me. I had to make certain she never found out. If she were to discover our connection, there would be severe punishment. Most likely I'd be witness to Bella's destruction at her hands. A deep growl surfaced at that thought. I wouldn't let that happen. Bella must know what may potentially lie ahead for us. I held her tighter.

I must prepare her for Maria's attack. It was only a matter of time before she uncovered our secret. Maria may be a nasty bitch, but she sure as hell could detect someone covering up a lie. If we kept this to ourselves long enough we may be able to find a way out.

_A way out?_

Realization hit me. Never before had I even entertained the thought of leaving. I simply accepted my life as a vampire warrior. I had been a soldier for so long. I didn't know anything else until now.

All it had taken was four days and I was completely different from who I'd once been. The Major was still part of me, always would be, but I was also Jasper the vampire in love and I had finally found my mate.

I should have known there was something special about her, something more, something deeper. The way her emotions affected me more strongly than I had ever experienced, the immediate need to protect her, possess her. The urge to make her mine was so overpowering. My behavior toward Peter and Charlotte was in no way typical. Even the demon inside of me wanted her for himself. It was primal instinct to claim her. It was a deep-seeded need, unfathomable and spiritual.

I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when I heard a noise; footsteps were moving quickly towards us. I sprung to my feet and positioned myself between Bella and whatever was coming. I crouched low, snarling my disapproval of being snuck up on. How dare they disturb us! As they approached closer I knew instantly who they were. I had turned them after all.

"Easy Major," Peter said as he neared. "The Boss sent us. We have orders to relay." Charlotte moved closely behind Peter, still on guard, mostly likely because I was still crouched and looking like I was ready to kill. And I was. It felt like I was being rudely awakened from the most amazing dream. I wanted them to go away. I wanted it to be like it was, when Bella and I were the only ones that existed.

Bella was growling softly behind me, ready to attack. I straighten my stance and turned to Bella. "Bella, you remember Peter and Charlotte?" I projected my frustration at their arrival along with my nonchalance, which I was hoping would indicate that we had nothing to fear.

Bella continued to crouch, her growls becoming louder. Her newborn instincts were telling her not to trust them.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's okay. They won't harm you. I would never let anyone harm you." That last part came out as a hint of a whisper, but she knew my meaning. I would do anything to keep her safe. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder allowing her to feel what I felt for her. My feelings were so deep and profound I wasn't sure she would even be able to decipher them. I knew I couldn't even name most of what I felt. She looked up into my eyes and stood up from her crouch. I felt her love and acceptance. I also briefly wondered how she had so much control over her emotions. I rarely needed to use my gift to calm her, and it's not like she was prepared for this alternate life in any way, so how was this possible? There was still so much to be explained on so many levels. Bella truly was a mystery.

We met Peter and Charlotte outside. Bella moved to hold my hand, and I realized all it took was some sort of contact with her and I was completely at ease. I felt a warmth, comfort, and contentment that projected from deep inside my soul. I always wanted to touch her. I always had to be close to her, and apparently so did she.

"Major, we have orders from the Boss." Peter relayed while eyeing our joined hands with a smirk on his face.

"Figured as much." I grunted. I wanted to run. Leave with Bella before we were separated. I wasn't ready to leave her. I knew I'd be part of her training, but I also knew Maria would be wanting a lot more than just orders to be followed. She would be requesting my presence in her chambers for some good 'ol fashioned rough and tumble. That's exactly what it was between us, two animals seeking to dominate the other, clouded by pure primal lust. Furniture was always destroyed, random objects smashed, holes in the walls and rips in the fabric, and loud growls indicating our frustration with the other for not submitting properly. That was over now. Maria would never again receive that kind of satisfaction from me. Ever.

I realized this might be an indication to Maria that I'm getting my needs met somewhere else, but honestly there were times when I had no need for sex, and Maria knew this. It was one of the things she hated about me. The guilt I felt after a kill. I am a blood-drinking vampire, and don't get me wrong, it is sinfully delicious, but their pain was like nothing else, it crippled me. I don't even know how to describe it accurately except to say that it felt pure and undiluted.

"Major? … Jasper?" I looked toward Peter, realizing I was off in my own world, again and had completely missed everything he'd said. I was so off my game, and he knew it.

"Where'd you go? Daydreaming about ways to kill Maria?" He smiled deviously at me. Motherfucker! He knew my internal struggles better than I did. His gift allowed him to know things. Not sure how it worked exactly, but he seemed to be a mind reader and psychic all in one. Although, he says he can't hear people's minds, or get visions of the future, he just knows what to expect. The funny thing was, I wasn't thinking about killing Maria, not consciously at least, but as soon as he said it I realized unconsciously I had already made that decision. The bitch would die.

"Don't worry about it, man. You've been through a lot these past few days, it's a wonder you haven't run off with Bella as it is." He gave me a knowing look. "Don't try to deny it either. All I want to know is why Char and I aren't part of this plan to escape?" Charlotte stepped forward. "Jasper, please." She pleaded. "Don't leave us here with her. If you're leaving we're coming with you." She was determined and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Charlotte looked so small standing next to Peter's tall muscular frame, but I knew the damage she was capable of. I trained her myself. If she wanted to be included in this sudden escape plan, she would be.

Bella glared at me, clearly concerned that after all that's happened between us I wasn't being truthful with her. She felt left out, and it broke my heart. She didn't know about Peter's highly attuned ability. I needed to console her before her emotions got the best of her.

"I'm sorry, Sugar. I've just been mulling things over in my head, trying to make sense of things," I said while running my hands through my hair in frustration. I still didn't know how this would all work out, but I had to get us away from Maria and this so-called life. Bella needed to know why she felt so in the dark before we continued any further.

"Peter has a gift, Bella. He knows things. He knew what I was thinking without me having to say anything. He wasn't reading my mind exactly, but you'll just have to learn to accept that he will always be in your business whether you want him there or not." I glared in his direction. He forced the information out before I was ready to talk. Too much still needed to be analyzed, in detail, before any decisions were made.

"Oh." Bella was silent, in deep concentration apparently because her bottom lip was tightly bound between her teeth. With determination she said, "Why don't you fill me in so I'm on the same page as everyone? I'm sure we can work through this and find a way out together." We all turned to enter the cabin. I didn't know where this sudden acceptance of the four of us leaving was coming from. It's not like she really knew Peter and Charlotte, or me for that matter. Sure we both knew this was something we could never walk away from. Regardless of the quick progression of our feelings for each other, we were already it in for the long run. That much was obvious; regardless of our lack of communication our emotions said it all. So I understood her reason to be with me, but why was she on board with Peter and Charlotte joining us? And where the hell was the feisty vixen I knew shortly after her change? That Bella would be arguing and shouting her frustrations. This Bella was apparently seeing a need to survive, and if survival meant teaming up with Peter and Charlotte, then I guess we were both open to it.

Bella settled into my lap, and Charlotte did the same with Peter. Peter took the initiative and proceeded to fill in the holes, so to speak. "It may be helpful to know Maria's orders. She isn't going to treat Bella the same as she does the other newborns. She has plans that will ultimately be the end for us if we follow blindly." He paused and gave me a stern look, the one reserved for times when shit was about to hit the fan.

"Jasper, she wants you to be Bella's personal trainer. She wants her more thoroughly trained than any newborn ever has been. She also wants Charlotte and I to help you train her. The four of us are to stay here at the cabin and use the next few days to train vigorously. She's hoping it will help her gift surface and develop more quickly."

The room was tense. Between the three of them I felt concern, fear, curiosity, and determination. I was mostly concerned, but Bella was feeling more curious then anything. Peter must have got the same vibe from her as he began clueing Bella in to what her gift may be. I wasn't exactly sure how he would know so much, but I knew enough to trust him. "Do you know what your gift will be, Bella?" Peter questioned.

"No, not exactly. Jasper only said most vampire powers didn't work on me when I was human, him being the only exception so far, and that I may possibly be able to do that as a vampire, but it would be stronger, more refined." So she was listening. Sometimes she seemed so far off in thought I wasn't sure she was hearing everything I was saying. "But I don't see how that is a gift. If a mind reader can't read my mind, and a seer can't see my future then what good is that? I don't see how that pertains to battle, or being a warrior." She was confused, and I knew Peter had a lot more to say. I could feel his excitement. He must know something fascinating because Peter didn't get excited like that unless it involved his wife.

"Bella, you have no idea how special you are. There has only been one other shield, and she currently protects one of the most powerful vampires. She has limits though. She can only protect against a physical attack. Before you ask, I know you're wondering how having the opposite ability is any better. Bella, you will not only be able to protect yourself against mental attacks, but you'll be able to protect those around you. Anyone you decide to keep under your shield will be protected. And if I'm right you will also be able to protect against physical attacks. Your shield will grow so powerful that you will be able to protect a large number of people quite easily. In fact, between you and Jasper, Maria will have one of the most unstoppable armies in the world. Even against the Volturi."

Bella's breath caught in her throat and we were stunned into silence.

I had told Bella about the Volturi and their reign over the vampire world. She seemed terrified of them, and I wasn't sure why. Bella had so much hidden within her mind still. I was still curious about the initial emotions she was feeling when I first found her scent before turning her. All of them were so powerful. Something awful had happened to her, but I knew not to question her. Especially knowing she still didn't have all her human memories and would most likely never retain them all fully.

Bella's emotions were in such turmoil. I knew this conversation had to end for the night. It was too much for her, making it too much for me to handle when so much still needed to be sorted through. I asked Peter and Charlotte to give us the night to think and talk things through, and to return in the morning. They said their goodbyes and quickly set off to hunt for the night.

I wasn't even going to bother questioning Peter. Even though I wasn't very confident that everything he said about Bella's powers was true, I was too tired of thinking, contemplating, and analyzing everything to have that conversation. Even my vampire mind was exhausted and all I wanted to do was take comfort in the beauty that I could now call my own. She was standing by the window looking out at the stars as if she was asking them to give her all the answers.

I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She sighed heavily and sunk further into my body. I rubbed her arms slowly, soothingly. Allowing her the time to center her emotions would prove helpful right now. As much as I wanted to seduce her into a passionate night of making love and fucking all wrapped up in one, I knew not to push her. She turned around in my arms, wrapping herself around me impossibly closer, her head against my chest. We stayed silent, relishing the feeling of the growing silence combined with the contentment we both felt just being in each other's arms.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, but I knew I wanted this moment to last forever. It was like the calm before the storm, peaceful but with a sudden growing tension from the impending doom you just knew was coming next.

Her emotions were considerably calmer and I was proud she could accomplish so much without my empathic help. The Volturi were a sensitive subject for her, and eventually I would seek out the answer why. For now, I just needed to _be _with her.

My roaming hands reached her sides and continued down to her hips where I gave them a gentle squeeze. I leaned forward and kissed her neck softly.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about anything right now," I whispered while gliding my hands over the sides of her breasts. She moaned softly and put her hand behind my neck, pulling me closer. Our lips met in a brief, but heated kiss.

"I know it's difficult not to, but I need you… So bad." My hands were massaging her breasts; my thumbs circled her nipples, so different then when I first handled them. _Then_ I was claiming her as mine. _Now_ I am showing her my love.

"Jasper…" she shivered from the contact.

"Shh… no more worries. No more words."

I removed her clothing, slowly this time, never taking my eyes off her. Before I could remove my own clothing, she repeated my gesture and took care in removing each item for me. Once we were both shed of our clothing we moved towards each other instantly, our bodies already feeling that intense pull.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, and I quieted her attempt with my lips against hers. There would be no more words.

Our bodies came together and the heated passion between us made the room seem to burst into flames. We fell to the ground, our limbs a tangled mess, our sounds only moans, growls and whimpers. I kissed her with everything I had. The buzzing between our bodies and the aching need to be even closer was overpowering. I needed her now more then ever.

I began kissing down her neck, between her breasts, and across her belly. She was moaning in anticipation and it only made it harder for me to take this little detour, but I knew I needed to finally taste her. Her breasts had already received plenty of attention, and now it was her beautiful pussy that I wanted to explore. The scent of her arousal had been tempting me for too long.

I nipped, licked and kissed my way around her hips and thighs, making sure to avoid the place she wanted me most. She wiggled her hips and made little noises of frustration. I though it was endearing until she growled at me. I growled right back and then dove into my heaven.

I licked her pussy like it was a melting ice cream cone. My tongue never wanted to leave. Her fingers were tugging my hair, pushing and pulling my head. Once I gave her a thorough licking and had her aching and throbbing for more, I thrust my tongue into her opening. She squealed with pleasure and started clawing at the floor. My tongue worked her over, inside and out, and I enjoyed every fucking drop she had to offer me.

Right before she climaxed I pulled away and got to my knees. She growled again, with more frustration this time, but was shut-the-fuck-up when my cock penetrated her deeply. The room was once again filled with the moans and groans of our lovemaking. It wasn't the animalistic way of our first time, but it had all the intensity. Every inch of my cock could feel every inch of her pussy, and it was fucking amazing. I was grunting and she was whimpering as we felt our approaching orgasms. Every time I thrust into her the feeling built and built until I couldn't fathom how much more I could take. I felt ready to burst into tears, if it were possible, and Bella's emotions were the same. Then, everything inside me seemed to explode as I was lifted to the heavens to experience the most blindingly intense orgasm. Our bodies were humming as we began our decent back to reality. We gripped each other tightly, breathing heavily.

There was only one thing to say after experiencing something so astounding, and Bella beat me to it.

"I love you, Jasper."

My heart soared and I felt like nothing could ever top this moment.

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her deeply, and briefly thought to myself that I would do everything in my power to get us out of here and away from Maria.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I am merely inspired and captivated by the Major. _

_(Anyone else think he should have played a bigger role in the series? Especially his past? Yeah, that's what inspired this little tale.) _

_

* * *

_**A/N:THANKS so much for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favs added. I was pleasantly surprised. Especially by the few of you who read the first chapter last August and still squealed with excitement after all this time (---JaspersIzzy & Anadabyel being the loudest ones! LOL) You all rock! Every single one of you!  
**

**A quick thank you to _VampishVixen_ for using her valuable time and beta'ing skills to edit this chapter**_. _**As always, she refined the mess and made it presentable. LUVS ya bb!**

**Also, if you're interested, I posted some pretty pics of who I chose to represent Peter & Charlotte. I also included a pic of Maria that I redid w/ vamp eyes, as well as a photo to give you a better idea of the attire for Bella & Charlotte. (Ever seen the movie _Bad Girls_? ;-] ) You can find them posted on my blog -- http://jonesingforjasper (dot) blogspot (dot) com (Link also on my profile).**

**One last thing... no full lemon in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint, but the story must continue. Don't worry though...there will plenty more lemons to come! (--Pun Intended!)**

**

* * *

**

_~ Jasper's POV ~_

Morning had come too soon. Bella and I still lay wrapped around each other in a heap on the floor, and I lazily played with her hair while my mind processed all the possible strategies for escape. Nothing I could think of resembled any kind of success. It was frustrating and unnerving, but I continued in my search for the perfect plan - if there was such a thing. I was determined to find a way to gain our freedom as safely as possible, and I had not only Bella's safety to think about, but Peter and Charlotte's as well. I had taken it all on myself, but ultimately I knew we would have to rely on each other to get through this.

Bella had been so quiet the last few hours. I knew her new vampire mind was trying to process everything. What had me concerned, though, was I had never seen a newborn sit in silent contemplation, especially for so long. I didn't want to bother her, but I still had so much to tell her and so many questions to ask. I also didn't want what we had to end. It was like we were in a dream state, only fulfilling our desires, and I wasn't ready to get back to reality. I knew, before long, Bella would have to meet Maria and we would be under her hateful glare continuously from that point on. The environment around us would inevitably switch to a very hostile and unstable one. All I could do was train Bella to the best of my ability, and with Peter and Charlotte's help we should be able to, at the very least, prepare her for the more intense ways of battle. Training would have to begin today, so I decided now was the time to dive into the unknown territory of Bella's memories, and at the same time attempt to prepare Bella for what was to come.

"Bella?" I murmured, breaking the silence. "How are you doing, Sugar? Do you feel ready to talk?" I pulled her hair away from her neck, leaned in and kissed her softly. My lips lingered against her skin as I waited for her response. I reached deeply with my empathic ability and felt everything she was feeling; I wanted to know and understand her, inside and out. A sudden spike of lust and determination flowed freely from her and it felt so intense when combined with the love she also felt. It was like a high, and I was clearly addicted and feeling the euphoric effects. She rolled me onto my back and quickly straddled my hips. The look in her eyes made my already hardened dick pulse against her. I grabbed her hips and squeezed them hard enough to indicate my need for her. Bella rolled her hips against me even harder and moaned quietly and right then, when a bit of mischief rolled out with the lust and love, I knew I had been distracted on purpose. She was avoiding the imminent conversation, the little vixen. She knew exactly what she was doing, and the smirk on her beautiful lips said so.

I gave her a stern look. "Bella, you should know better than to tempt me like that." I swiftly reversed our position, her body underneath mine, and growled my disapproval. I ground my erection between her legs, making sure she felt my hardness against her most sensitive area. "That wasn't very nice, Bella. I think you deserve to be punished for misbehaving." She was being disobedient and I wanted to punish this temptress in the most painfully delicious ways.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she moaned as she pressed herself against me harder. "I didn't mean to upset you." She bit down on her succulent bottom lip, and gave me a look that said she was not even the least bit apologetic. This seduction may have been a distraction at first, but the sultry emotions that swirled around us were a good indication that we both wanted to take things much further. As much as I wanted to fuck her senseless right now, and as amazing as she felt beneath me, I knew Peter and Charlotte would be here soon. I needed the chance to speak with her before they arrived, so punishment would have to wait for now. The demon inside chuckled darkly at the possibilities for reprimand. Although I loved the sweet gentle touches of lovemaking, a part of me always needed Bella in a more primal way. Thankfully she was quite receptive to both.

I rolled off her and maneuvered us into a position more suitable to conversation. We lay face to face; I pulled her closer and slung my arm over the indent of her waist. She was quite frustrated with my lack of action, and that pouty lip of hers was very close to getting sucked on, but we needed the moment to converse. I pulled myself together enough to get my second in command to stop with the fucking salute already, but promised him the reward of Bella's supple body quivering underneath us in pleasure before the day was over.

"I know this is still so much for you to process, but I need you to try. And, Bella? I need to ask some questions as well. I understand you have very little memory of your life as a human, but I'd like you to at least attempt to have this conversation with me." I pleaded with her to take that step forward. She had been hesitant in the past, and I hoped she would finally open up.

She sat in silence for a few minutes. The emotional climate around her was wary, slightly scared and very confused. She seemed to struggle with her emotions, yet I still felt her love for me. Her entire being was whispering it to me, and it soothed every part of me that needed to be healed. My body hummed in response. I had momentarily gotten lost in the feeling of it, and was startled when Bella finally spoke.

"I know we need to have this conversation, Jasper; not just for me, but for you too." She looked up at me with concern in her eyes and stroked my cheek softly. "I can tell it bothers you… not knowing more about me and where I come from or what happened to me. I'm scared and confused and I want to get it all out in the open, but I need to warn you it's all still so scattered in my mind. I'm getting bits and pieces of memories and most of the time I can't even tell who the people are or when it is." She dropped her hand to my chest and began stroking it lightly with her fingertips, it had become a habit of hers that I was very fond of; gentle touches weren't exactly something I was accustomed to.

"It's okay, Darlin'. Take your time. My intention is not to rush you. I only wish to try and help you decipher some of what you've remembered." I smiled internally as I realized I had just called her "Darlin'" and she didn't react negatively; much different than the response I would have gotten from her only days ago. It still amazed me how much our connection had deepened. My grip tightened on her waist and I pulled her even closer. "I don't want you to be scared and confused." I kissed her cheek, then the tip of her small nose. "I want you to feel safe, and I know that seems impossible right now with everything we are about to face, but I promise I will do everything in my power to get us out of harm's way." I looked into her eyes trying to convey how serious and dedicated I was without the use of my gift; I wasn't always going to use it with her. I wanted Bella to know just by looking at me that I would always be here for her; that she could trust me. As sappy as it sounded coming from a vampire soldier, she was my everything, and I needed her to know that on every level.

She snuggled into my chest and sighed contentedly. "Oh, Jasper," she whispered. "I do feel safe, especially when I'm in your arms. Nothing could make me feel safer. I don't care what we're about to face, or what obstacles are standing in our way; I am always going to be safe with you. I can feel it." She tilted her head up and kissed me slowly, her sweet breath and exquisite body taunted me again. I always wanted her, needed her. "I love you so much, Jasper. I don't know how it's possible to love someone I've only just met, but I do. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with being vampires or not, but we have something special. And my memories may not be clear, but I do remember you, Jasper. …So beautiful, such pained sad eyes, my dark angel." She tucked a stray hair behind my ear and smiled at me with such warmth and affection.

"I love you too," I breathed against her lips before finally taking that bottom lip in between my teeth. I tugged on it gently, and then sucked it into my mouth before I kissed her fully. It seemed this conversation wasn't going much further, and not just because we couldn't keep our hands and lips to ourselves, but also because Peter and Charlotte were nearby. I smelled their distinct scents – leather and mint, and wildflowers and honey. Bella stood and was dressed before I could tell her about their arrival. My focus quickly switched to contemplation about Bella's ability to recognize Peter and Charlotte's scents already. Usually during the first few days of a newborns 'life' they needed more instruction and guidance in that area. Scents circulated strongly and intertwined with each other so much that it made it difficult to define one scent from another. I stood to dress and went to question how she detected them, but was cut off before I could voice it.

"Peter and Charlotte smell good. Their scents remind me of something, I'm just not sure what exactly. It's so familiar though." She frowned as she searched her memories for the source. Her brow smoothed quickly as she switched topics. "They seem like more than just fellow soldiers to you. Would you consider them friends?" she questioned.

"Well… yes. I have no concern for the well being of the others. Not even Maria, but Peter and Charlotte are different." And they really were. I had never given it much thought, but they did seem to be more than just fellow soldiers. I would even go as far as to say I felt a sort of brotherly affection for Peter. He often annoyed the hell out of me, but he was always friendly, even when I didn't deserve it. Charlotte treated me the same, and oddly it had never occurred to me how much it helped to have them around. I finished pulling on my boots and crossed the room to be closer to Bella. I would have to find a way to thank them.

"Good," Bella said, "because I think it would be beneficial to include them in the conversation we tried to have." A sexy little smirk appeared on her lips and I knew what caused it; frankly, I think having Peter and Charlotte around was the only way we were ever going to get through a conversation without trying to attack each other sexually.

"I agree. I think it will be important for them to know," I said as I grabbed her hand and headed outside. The more we all knew the better.

"Mornin', Bella…Jasper," Peter smiled brightly while he tipped his hat in a southern gesture of greeting. Charlotte was tucked into his side sporting the same bright smile. "G'mornin', lovebirds," she lifted an eyebrow and I felt her pride and affection for our newfound relationship. Peter's emotions weren't much different, but he was definitely eager about something too.

"It is a good mornin', isn't it?" I said. That lazy grin seemed to have made itself right at home on my face. I pulled the source of that pleasant response closer to me and leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. She giggled playfully.

"Well look at that, Char. The Major has knocked the attitude right outta her," Peter laughed. "She's had quite the effect on _him_ too. Look at that smile!" Charlotte laughed in response, "It is a rather nice change, Jasper. So much better then the ever present brooding look." She had a point; a point I realized could potentially give me away around Maria. Peter's emotions switched quickly to concern and I knew he had come to the same conclusion. We gave each other a pointed look and I made a mental note to come back to that later.

Bella's smile had not faltered and she seemed to be very content, regardless of Peter's teasing. I felt a sudden burst of guilt from her and was confused. What could she possibly have felt guilt for? Peter and Charlotte looked at her curiously when she gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for the way I treated you! I was just so confused. I had trouble controlling my emotions and I didn't understand what had happened to me. I should have been more patient…" Bella was clearly troubled by her past interactions with Peter and Charlotte. I assumed it was mostly due to what had gone down shortly after her change. "I should have apologized sooner," she began again. She was distraught and finally showed the emotional instability more characteristic of a newborn. She felt anger, most likely with herself, along with frustration, guilt and sadness. Under the surface, I still sensed the always-present combination of lust, desire, and love that she felt for me as well. Between that and the curiosity and concern coming from Peter and Charlotte it was a reminder of the way things were when I was deep in the heart of Maria's camp, surrounded by the battling emotions of newborns. I had forgotten how much my concentration was required to divert the energy elsewhere, and this wasn't really that bad when compared to what I'd have to face when I was back in the heart of it all.

Peter's mood lightened considerably as he caught up with what Bella said. "A newborn apologizing for their behavior?" Peter chuckled. "This just keeps getting better. Jasper, just what have you been feeding her?" Charlotte did not support that last comment and showed her disapproval with a hard glare. "Peter! Quit being so goddamned obnoxious. You know damn well how special she is, and you've known for quite some time too." She narrowed her glare at him and then turned and slowly approached Bella with a gentle smile on her face. She knew from training to be careful around newborns. Even if Bella was different we still had no way of predicting her responses. Charlotte was also just nearing the end of her phase as a newborn, so I'm sure it helped to have gone through some of the instinctual reactions so recently herself. "Bella, you have no reason to apologize to us. We understand what a newborn goes through. We have all been there. Honestly, sweetheart, you weren't as horrible as you think. No hard feelings, okay?" Charlotte played a slightly submissive role, she kept her eyes lowered, but still moved forward without hesitation. Bella had tensed when Charlotte first stepped forward, but she had relaxed and a small smile tugged on the corners of her beautiful lips. She didn't see Charlotte as a threat anymore, and I was glad because they would have to learn to trust each other quickly since I had already decided Charlotte would be the best sparring partner for Bella to train with. I wasn't sure I'd be able to attack her, and I wasn't going to let Peter even come close to trying. I knew I could trust him, but I just couldn't willingly match her up with such an experienced fighter. Charlotte had experience, but not as much as Peter and I. She would be strong enough to challenge Bella, but not defeat her as easily.

The smile Bella and Charlotte shared was warm and affectionate. Peter and I glanced at each other briefly and acknowledged the positive interaction silently. Things were different and we all felt it. Charlotte reached out to Bella and put her arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Now let's go inside and get you changed into more appropriate clothing. You can't exactly train in that dress." Bella glanced over her shoulder at me as she made her way to the cabin with Charlotte. She smiled deeply and sighed with relief. Her emotions were so calm and serene. Apparently she had found someone else that she had a bond with; only this bond was much different than the one we shared, and it was already beginning to take the shape of an unbreakable sisterly bond.

~*~*~*~*~*~

While Charlotte and Bella were in the cabin, Peter and I went over the details of the next few days. We both agreed that Bella needed to be prepared for life among the newborns. I hoped it wouldn't get that far, but it was wise to plan ahead, and it would be better for Bella if she knew the kinds of things to expect. I wanted her mostly trained in defensive skills since it would be the most beneficial if Maria were to put her up against another newborn, which she most likely would, as it was the only way to truly test Bella's ability to fight. She may have the heightened strength and speed of a newborn, but so would her opponents, and most of the newborns were male, making them much larger and stronger than Bella. It wouldn't hurt to have some offensive skills to rely on as well, but that would come later. Besides training, we also had to practice not reacting to each other as mates do. I knew this would be our most difficult task, but it was necessary. Maria would have to be fooled into thinking that my regard for Bella's well being was caused only by my need to protect who Maria deemed special and unique. She had special plans for Bella, according to Peter, and would treat Bella as a prized possession. Fortunately, that could work to our advantage, but we would have to be focused and train hard or it might prove impossible to obtain our ultimate goal. Regrettably, that particular plan was still left open to discussion because neither one of us wanted to face the facts. We both knew there was only one way to get away without having to constantly watch our backs; we would have to kill Maria and anyone else standing in our way.

Bella emerged from the cabin wearing the clothing that the females among us were required to wear. It was more efficient for training. The ruffles and lace on the dresses women customarily wore were bulky and hindered their ability to move with precision without causing a downpour of tattered and twisted cloth around them. Maria accepted the change to men's clothing graciously. Of course, she had them altered to fit a woman's curves, and damn if they weren't fitted perfectly to Bella's curves. I already preferred this to the oversized skirt that hid her body's true form from me. Who ever said a woman shouldn't wear pants surely never saw Bella in a pair. The way the fabric fit snug against her waist and clung to her hips was so fucking sexy. I wanted to rip away the vest that hugged her breasts and bury my face in her cleavage while I gripped her rounded bottom. Fuck. Soft, creamy skin peaked out in the most unexpected places and I couldn't stop as my eyes roamed over every inch of her gorgeous body. I was next to her in a flash, and my hand already cupped her supple bottom. "You look good enough to eat, Darlin'." I licked up the side of her neck and took her ear lobe into my mouth and tugged on it before I descended back down towards her collarbone. My tongue made a wet pattern on her skin that lead down to the cleavage that still taunted me. She moaned loudly and pressed against me. "Mmm, Jasper…"

A cough sounded behind us and I growled in response. "Fuck. Now is not the time to bother me, Peter," I groaned. Peter laughed heartily. "As much as Charlotte and I are enjoying this public display of eroticism we really need to focus on making something of this day." He had a point, as much as I hated it; I needed to focus on training and strategizing. My dick had other, more important, things to focus on, but I knew we still needed to get Bella to talk as well. There was no mention of any of the memories Bella had retained, and we couldn't keep dodging the topic. No matter how scattered the information may be in her newborn mind, we had to encourage her to try to sort through it more. My dick would have to wait _again_. Bella really had no clue what she was in store for later tonight. I had been teased and tempted one too many times today, and I would make sure she received the proper retribution. I groaned audibly again. "Fine." I sounded like a petulant child, but I didn't care, I was not pleased. I moved away from Bella, but still kept her close. I guided her toward a small clearing off to the side of the cabin where a few logs had fallen over. I sat down on one of them and pulled her into my lap. Peter and Charlotte followed suit on the log across from us. It was time.

"Why don't you start by telling us what you remember? Then we'll go from there." I said as I nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. She relaxed into me completely and _finally_ decided to tell us her story.

"The last thing I remember, before seeing you in the park the night you changed me, is being in a cold, dark room. I remember feeling like my life was over, like I had nothing to live for. I was scared and I felt lost and abandoned, but I'm not sure why. I think I lost someone I loved because I keep getting flashes of a man, an older man, like a father maybe? I feel a kinship towards him, but I don't know who he is." She sat in silence a few moments, and we all waited patiently for her to continue.

"The cold, dark room…there's more to it. I can tell it is far from here because the room I was in was very old, much older then anything in the States. The walls were made of stone, some of it crumbling like a castle. And the smell?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't know any other way to explain it then to say it smelled like death and decay. I felt trapped there." As she spoke those last words her emotions were reminiscent of the first night I met her. She felt so much despair. I hugged her tight and enveloped her in a wave of calm, love and devotion. I wanted to know more, I needed to know more, but I was worried about her. Peter and Charlotte were too. I could feel their concern for her and the sadness they felt was powerful when combined. I needed to be strong for her though. As much as it hurt to delve into such a sensitive subject it was crucial to learn the details, especially if those details could help us figure out what exactly happened to Bella. She hadn't given us much, but it was a start.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. That's all I know." Her emotional reaction was bothersome. It seemed like she knew more, but couldn't reach the bits of information that would explain it all.

"It's okay, Sugar. We know how sporadic memory retrieval can be. You'll be lucky if you regain enough to clarify what you know already." I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb in a soothing gesture. Most vampires never fully recovered their human memories. In fact, many only had a few fragments to grasp onto. Once again we were forced to hope for the best. For now, we would train and train _hard_.

* * *

**A/N: So how much flaming will occur due to the lack of a full lemon? *ducks for cover* Training is next! Let me know what you think so far. I'd love to hear from you (as long as you're nice).**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: We all know by now that all the brilliance of, and credit for, The Twilight Saga goes to Stephenie Meyer. I just feel the need to expand on Jasper's past and play with his darker side._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know this update has been a long time coming. I won't go into detail, but there were several forces at work that prevented me from updating sooner. Those of you who check out my blog, _Jonesing for Jasper_, already saw a teaser for this chapter and the update that explained my failure to update sooner. If you'd like to stay up to date on my progress with this story check out the blog! (http:/jonesingforjasper (dot) blogspot (dot) com)**** ...link on my profile too...**

**THANK YOU to everyone who added this story, or myself, as a favorite/alert! And many thanks to those of you who take the time to review! I LOVE hearing from you! In fact, I stalk my inbox constantly checking for reviews. =D I also need to thank the blog sites that have recommended my story - _Jasper's Naughty Girls_ & _Sparkling Citrus_ for their recent rec's along with ****_Darkest Temptations_ & _Jasper's Darlins_ who rec'd while it was still a one-shot.  
**

**Finally, and tremendously huge THANK YOU to my lovely beta, _VampishVixen_. Lotsa hugs & kisses for you, bb!**

**On to the first day of training...  
**

* * *

~The Major's POV~

Between the four of us, we rid the small clearing of any brush and debris and had transformed it into our new training area. Since it was located just behind the cabin, and surrounded by a thick forest of trees, it was more secluded and better suited to our purposes. I knew Maria would send scouts to check up on our progress, and I didn't want anyone to have a first-hand view of our training sessions. Those details would be private and only relayed if I deemed it necessary. The Major was in charge now. Strategic and precise planning was second nature, and all my senses and abilities were honed in and focused on training.

We began training with a few basic rules and instructions, combined with the visual aid of seeing Peter and I mock combat. The rules were simple; pay attention, be alert, don't get distracted, and do as I say. We had all agreed that training was too important to allow distractions, but I knew before long someone was likely to slip up and let their emotions get the best of them. I knew Bella would be the one most likely lose her focus, and although I was prepared for that, I knew she would either lose her patience and speak out of turn, or let her lust get the best of her. Not that I would mind, but it was already going to be hard enough watching her gorgeous lithe body bend, twist, and strike. It was natural for our kind to get turned on by that. I kept telling myself over and over again, 'no distractions', now I just had to hope I had enough willpower to get through this without overreacting either protectively or sexually toward Bella.

As vampires we were able to learn new techniques just by watching. It wasn't a matter of whether we were physically capable of performing a move, but rather how we could interpret that move into a proper action or movement that can be used to fight or defend. Vampires fight with techniques that are unique to them, and we knew Bella was capable of interpreting the moves we were about to show her into a unique fighting technique of her own. Peter and I moved to the center of the clearing and began sparring. Charlotte stood by Bella on the outskirts and commented now and then on certain techniques and moves. Bella was completely focused, and seemed to absorb every word Charlotte said. Her emotions mirrored all of ours; determination and confidence were the strongest while desperation and a small dose of fear seemed to motivate us to train even harder.

I focused on attacking Peter, while he played a defensive role. I fought the way a newborn would since it would better prepare Bella for what she may potentially face. Peter's counter moves would also show her the best way to defend herself against the newborns. I threw punches at Peter at every angle, some with more force behind them than others, but I made sure most of them were straight hard punches to his center, as that was the traditional fighting style of a newborn. Peter continued to block my moves, so I began combining my punches with kicks to his side, chest and head. A few punches got through Peter's defensive blocking causing our instincts to add heat to our already heightened egos. Before we knew it we were rolling on the ground fighting like two young brawling soldiers eager to get the win over the other, all the while staying true to a newborns style of fighting. Punches were thrown and directed straight at each other's faces and abdomens. Soon our eyes were blazing with fire, but dark as night, and feral growls were emitted sporadically. The animals in the forest had all scurried away with fright - the diameter of fleeing animals only increasing the more we fought. It had been awhile since we trained, and we both obviously needed to get it out of our systems. It felt good to let loose.

I got myself under control and continued to fight Peter as I coached Bella through the new moves I was showing her. I instructed her to pay attention to certain moves that were more characteristic of some of the newborns I had just trained. She knew they used their strength against their opponents, as well as what areas of the body they were most likely to attack. She was also much more focused and could reign in her emotions better than any newborn. Now we just needed to continue to provide examples for the more advanced moves that our better trained newborns had learned. Eventually she would need to know how to defend herself against a seasoned vampire, but that would come later. For now, we would stick to the plan. It was a simple process I had learned to follow from very early on; start with the basics, adding defensive techniques along the way, and work toward the more advanced moves combined with offensive skills later.

Bella and Charlotte were stoically still as they watched Peter and I, but the intense looks in their eyes and the emotions I felt from them showed how eager they were to join the training. I could also feel the lust they both felt for us. Bella's emotions showed signs of thirst as well and I knew I would need to take her on a hunt before the night was over. I turned to look at Peter, and gave him a firm nod, letting him know we were done with this part of the training and would be moving on to other tasks. He gave a curt nod in response and smiled his satisfaction at the release of the pent up energy, and moved to stand next to his wife. The lust Charlotte felt for her mate blanketed me heavily. It had been growing little by little since we started sparring. Bella was no better, I could feel the raw lust swirl around me and flicker like flames.

Charlotte growled before grabbing the back of Peter's neck, forcefully pulling him toward her, and then she kissed him with fervor. They moaned into each other and continued their heated kiss. Bella was looking at me, I could feel it. The lust she felt slammed into me even harder, weakening my resolve to not get off task. Before I could register her movements fully Bella slammed into my body with such force it knocked me over. We tumbled backwards and she straddled me while she began placing open-mouth kisses up and down my neck. I growled at her and quickly flipped us around, grinding myself into her. I kissed her on the lips briefly and then stood pulling her with me while simultaneously sending out a wave of calm to everyone. We needed to get back on track. I gave Bella a stern look and turned to do the same to Peter and Charlotte. I could feel how disappointed they were, and honestly I was too. Bella was the only one among us with no fault because of her only-days-old newborn status; even with her control, she had every right to be unpredictable and lose control, but I would never let her know that. It was better to keep her well-behaved during training.

I took a few steps away from Bella, trying desperately to stay in Major mode; allowing that one small moment was too much already. I spoke to Bella in a firm tone. "Did you learn anything, or were you too busy eye-fucking me to concentrate?" She smiled back at me, closed the distance between us, and brought her lips to my ear before she whispered, "I'm always eye-fucking you, Major. But, I'd much rather be _actually_ fucking you." She continued to walk past me, or strut I should say, and looked back at me over her shoulder and then winked. She went and stood next to Peter and Charlotte who were struggling to contain their smirks. They knew better than to fuck with me, and they obeyed me when I tried to get us back on track. Bella, however, still had to be taught that lesson. I shot a hard look at both Peter and Charlotte, who immediately straightened the fuck up, and then I turned my focus on the deviant little vixen that needed to be put in her place. Little did she know how closely connected the major was to the true demon inside.

"Bella…" I said tersely. A silence surrounded us as the tension grew. Suddenly, I think Bella knew she had stepped out of line at an inappropriate time. "You seem to think this is a game, and for some reason you are not taking me seriously. I thought I made myself clear when I explained the rules of training? Did I not?" I paced back and forth in front of her, stopping now and then to give her a firm look. She only nodded and seemed to be struggling with her defiance. She clearly wanted to retort, but knew better.

"This isn't a game, Bella. This training will mean either survival or death. If you take it seriously and obey my every command you will succeed; however, if you continue to allow yourself to lose control you will surely die before the battle even begins. You will learn nothing if you allow distractions." I knew what I was saying sounded harsh, but it was the truth, and it needed to be said. She needed to use her natural instincts combined with what she was learning now to strengthen her skills as a fighter. There would be no way to leave Maria without it becoming a full-on massacre, and I needed Bella to be focused and lethal. Unfortunately, I would have to bring out her darker nature in order to make her the best fighter. It was something Peter, Charlotte and I had already embraced, and now it was Bella's turn to meet her demon.

We needed to put Bella's instincts to the test. With everything she just learned she would be able to defend against Charlotte's advances, for the most part. Bella would also learn her lesson and hopefully learn that deliberate disobedience wasn't tolerated. "The rules are very simple, Bella. Pay attention, be alert, don't get distracted, and do as I say." She gave a quick nod and bit her lower lip, probably in attempt to avoid speaking what was on her mind; her emotions were stabbing at me like daggers.

"Charlotte, take your position and be ready to attack Bella at my command," I said this to Charlotte while never breaking eye contact with Bella. I knew the dominant-submissive game all too well, and I wasn't going to back down to her, especially not now. I was her superior, at the moment, and she would need to learn that right the fuck now.

"Bella, you seem so confident in your abilities, why don't you show me exactly how well you learn while distracted?"

She stepped forward in compliance and approached Charlotte slowly. I gave Charlotte a nod along with a deviant smirk to let her know it was OK to help me show Bella just how important it was to stay focused.

Both Charlotte and Bella were circling each other, crouching lower to the ground with every circle, their hands looked more like claws. Being attacked would naturally bring out Bella's instincts causing her to rely on her darker tendencies to defend herself. Little by little she would connect with that darker side, the one she kept fighting, and even though the struggle was internal I could see it. Bella was growling softly, her eyes intensely focused on Charlotte, who darted off to the side of Bella before coming back at her from behind. Charlotte punched Bella in the shoulder hard, and Bella grimaced in response.

"Fuck, Char!" Bella hollered. Charlotte just smiled mischievously and continued her pursuit.

They were facing each other again when Charlotte jumped over Bella, spinning midair to land where she could kick Bella right between the shoulder blades. Bella shot forward from the impact, her fall cushioned by one of the large trees surrounding us. A loud grunt and painful whimper from Bella made my entire body tense. I wanted to spring at Charlotte and destroy her for harming Bella. A part of me knew I was completely insane for thinking so, but another, much stronger part, was telling me to protect Bella. My fists were clenched at my sides, my jaw so tense it was a wonder my teeth hadn't shattered, and it took everything I had to stay right where I was. I roared with rage, it was all I could do. I knew this was only a test, hell I was the one who ordered her to be attacked, but soon it would be real threats attacking Bella, and I needed to learn to control my natural reaction to protect her when there was no clear danger involved. Charlotte was only following my orders. That small piece of reality kept me in place.

Bella stood, wiped away the debris, and turned to look at me. She smiled at me with her eyes and projected her feelings of love and devotion for me; it quieted the man, but not the demon. I continued to growl quietly, fighting my urges. Charlotte looked to Peter in concern at my reaction, but continued her attack once Peter gave her an approving nod. For some reason he had faith that I wouldn't attack. I didn't understand how he could be so confident. However, I soon noticed Peter had been watching Bella with hope, anticipation, and wonder, and knew immediately the faith he had was not in me, but in Bella. I watched as Charlotte moved to attack Bella again. I was curious to see what had Peter so intrigued, but I was still fighting my urges to protect her.

This time Charlotte sped forward as if she was going to come at Bella from behind again, but she stopped and pivoted halfway and ducked down, throwing a punch at Bella's abdomen. To all of our surprise, Bella blocked the punch with her left forearm, and responded with a hard fast right hook to the side of Charlotte's face. Charlotte was stunned, and went to cup her cheek when Bella dropped to the ground, spun around in place with one leg out, side-swiping Charlotte's legs out from under her. Charlotte hit the ground hard, her head taking a heavy beating against the hard ground, while Bella crouched down over Charlotte, holding her to the ground with her arms, growling fiercely in her face. Bella's newborn strength was no match for Charlotte's own dwindling newborn strength. I briefly projected my happiness toward Bella. She had defended herself and even took the upper hand. She had shown, even for a brief moment that she was capable of protecting herself. It wasn't everything I needed to see in order to be fully confident in her abilities, but it was a start.

"Told you she was special, Major," Peter said enthusiastically while clapping me on the back. I responded with a bewildered smile, and never took my eyes off Bella.

"Fuck, Bella. You got me good, babe," Charlotte said as she rubbed her cheek. "I didn't realize I was fighting with such a dirty fighter. That punch was rough!" Charlotte's emotions portrayed a submissive yet humorous mood. She knew Bella could snap if she made the wrong move, or said the wrong thing. She was trying to make light of the situation, and thankfully Bella was receptive. Bella loosened her grip on Charlotte and stood. Her breathing was erratic, despite her actual need for oxygen, and I could see and feel that she was struggling to maintain control of herself. Her body was trembling, but subsided after a few moments. I felt her emotions shift to a much calmer state. She was amazing. Her ability to do what she just did, regardless of the little training she'd actually received, was astounding. Bella's ego boosted with confidence as she took in the look on Peter's face; he was astounded by her too. Charlotte was feeling pride for Bella, just as much as I was. It was a small feat, but a feat nonetheless.

Bella's emotions swiftly changed to concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bella questioned Charlotte.

"Hell yes it hurt. Your strength is at its best, my dear. But don't worry, we heal fast." Charlotte smiled at Bella, dusted herself off, and continued informing Bella on what to expect as a newborn fighting other newborns. They soon got back into formation for more training.

Peter and I watched from the sidelines while we discussed our escape in further detail. "Honestly, Peter, I'm not sure exactly how we should go about escaping, but I do know we have to do it together," I said with conviction. "We can't just take this on ourselves and expect Bella and Charlotte to watch from the sidelines." Peter nodded his agreement and I continued. "We are going to have to train Bella constantly for the next few days, and even get some training in ourselves. It wouldn't hurt to brush up and make sure we all are at our best."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and watched Bella and Charlotte intensely. "I agree, Major. We need to work as one unit, we need to learn each other's styles and know what to expect from the other." I was pacing back and forth, keeping my peripheral vision on the girls while Peter continued. "It won't be too hard for us, we already know each other's tendencies and have worked together long enough, but Bella will need to catch up quickly, and we will still need to learn what to anticipate from her."

This brought up a subject I still needed to go over with Peter. I stopped pacing and came to stand next to him while I made note of a certain move that Bella needed to improve. "I've been meaning to ask you something regarding that very thing. I understand we need to anticipate her instincts as a fighter, but what of her special abilities? They have yet to surface fully. You have so much confidence that she will be powerful, but I find it hard to believe that you could know so much detail."

Peter smirked at me with a small twinkle in his damn eyes; he knew Bella would have powers unlike any before her, that much was true. "Don't you trust me, Major?" I grunted instead of responding. That wasn't a good enough answer for me and he knew it. Peter turned and looked me dead in the eye. "She is going to be fucking amazing. I can't wait for her to unleash her wrath on all the unsuspecting newborns in her path. It's going to be quite somethin' to see. Just you wait, Major."

"What are you fucking psychic now? Don't fucking beat around the goddamned bush with me fucker. Just tell me what the fuck you know." I was losing my patience quickly and very soon I would have that fucker's balls pinned to a fucking tree if didn't let me in on the big secret. I was the one in charge here, and it was my fucking mate, so he had better fucking tell me _everything_ he knew.

"I already told you everything, Major. Settle the fuck down. I'm not keeping anything from you intentionally." I turned my glare toward him, sizing him up. I knew immediately, based on his emotions, that he was telling the truth.

"Fine," I spat. "But you had better continue to keep me filled in. I can't afford to be left out of the damn loop. If you find out anything else you must tell me immediately." I continued to glare at him. I knew I was overreacting and letting my temper get the best of me, but I needed him to know how serious I was. Bella's safety was at risk, and I had to know as much as possible in order to best prepare her for the impending battle.

I looked away from Peter, lightening my glare a bit, and noticed Charlotte and Bella looked pretty fucking bored. They had been sparring for awhile, and I could tell neither of them was a focused as they should be; no doubt due to them listening to our conversation. The topic was equally as important to them.

"You know, Major, you really need to get that temper of yours under control," Peter said. I huffed in response. I knew I needed to fucking work on it. Peter continued. "You're an empath with the skills of a soldier, and the senses, abilities and immortality of a vampire. You're a lethal fucking weapon, Major. And up until now you've risked everything to satisfy the sadistic needs of another, all because it was in the name of battle. The soldier inside of you needed that craving met and you really didn't know any other way to be. I understand that, but what you're failing to see is for the first time in a long time you have a weakness, and that weakness is love. You have another's needs to worry about, and the love you feel for her consumes you so much it blinds you. You react without thinking and that is only going to serve as a red flag to Maria. I'm telling you right now you need to gain control or we may lose everything we're working toward." I knew what he was saying was true, and I knew how difficult it was going to be to gain that control and fight my urges to protect Bella, but I had to make myself focus because our very survival depended on it. To some it may appear as if I was doing a relatively good job of controlling myself, but with Maria even a simple look in my eyes would signify my true feelings for Bella.

Peter was silent for a few minutes before he continued. "And keep in mind that we won't be here for long. The sanctuary of this cabin is only temporary. Soon we will be back in the midst of chaos with Maria and her hell beasts, and Bella won't be sparring with Charlotte, she'll much likely have to defend herself against someone twice her size. And you know how it is with Maria; kill or be killed."

It was at that moment that all movement ceased. Bella and Charlotte were absolutely still, their eyes focused on Peter and I. We still had not clued Bella in to exactly what she would face. She knew enough, but some of the more gory details were left out. I felt it was better to tell her only what she needed to know at the time. I didn't want to overwhelm her anymore than she already was.

Bella was angry with me, I could feel that much. I needed to explain my reasons, but apparently she was too impatient to hold back any longer. Her fists were clenched by her sides and she turned quickly and began walking toward me with strong powerful strides. It was sexy as hell, and I couldn't resist thinking about those legs wrapped around my waist.

She came to a stop just a few inches from me, her eyes lit with fire from her anger. "Why would you keep something like that from me, Jasper?"

She waited for my response, but I was having none of this. I was still in Major mode and we were still training; she needed to address me properly. I took a step toward her and glowered down at her. "We are still training, Isabella, and you will address me as Major until we finish." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts together, which made my dick start to harden. All it took was that one small movement and my strict demeanor had quickly shifted to a very wicked one. The taunting and tempting I had faced all day, whether unintentional or not, were too much to handle, and I needed to fucking feel a release. Some damn privacy was required to achieve that.

I kept my eyes on Bella, but spoke to Peter and Charlotte. "Training is over for now. Bella and I need to hunt, you two should do the same, and then we'll meet back here in a few hours to resume our training." They both gave a curt nod and sped off into the distance side by side, their hands locked together.

Bella still had her focus on me. She hadn't moved, except now she was lightly tapping her foot on the ground out of impatience. I swiftly moved behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist tightly, bringing her closer to me, before I leaned in toward her ear and whispered, "I'm not finished training you, Bella. There are still a few lessons to be learned. You will continue to obey me and address me appropriately. Is that understood?" I let her feel my desire and love for her. Bella's arousal permeated the air instantly. I could also feel her reciprocate my emotions and eagerly accept my unspoken proposition. She knew where this was going and what I wanted.

"I didn't appreciate your disobedience earlier, and even though I thought it was sexy as hell, I will not tolerate that again. Is that clear?" I slipped my hand up under her top and cupped her breast, squeezing it firmly. She trembled against me and let out a throaty moan. "Yes, Major." I already wanted to pounce on her like a fucking lion.

"I don't have the patience to continue to reprimand you, Bella. And honestly, I don't even fucking care about that anymore. I just need to touch you, taste you, and be inside you." I ground my cock into her from behind and pinched her nipple while I kissed her neck. The air was thick with her arousal and it made me so hard I could feel myself pulsing and the precum gathering at my tip.

"Yes, please," she breathed. "I need you, Major. I need you so badly." Bella moaned as she reached back and grabbed my cock through my pants and squeezed hard. That was the last straw for me, I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed her naked, _now_. I ripped her clothes from her body, and did the same to my own. We were facing each other, only a few inches separated us, and we were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes with raw passion, love and lust. Our emotions were almost crippling to me. My intense stare traveled down her body, and lingered at her breasts, until I reached her center. Her arousal was starting to drip down her thigh. She was so fucking wet, and I licked my lips and shivered in anticipation before I sprung forward and swooped her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around me and I could immediately feel the tip of my cock brush up against her pussy. Her natural lubrication slickened the path, allowing me perfect access. I slid into her in one smooth motion, grunting when I was deeply inside her.

"Fuck, Bella." It was all I could say.

"Oh," Bella breathed and moaned loudly.

I moved my arms under her knees and wrapped them around her back to get a better grip. The crook of my elbows served as the perfect cradle for the backs of Bella's knees. I used this new hold on her to lift and lower her body, and soon I was slamming into her gloriously tight wet pussy repeatedly. Her breasts were pushed up against my chest and I could feel her nipples hardening. She was moaning, whimpering and cursing and I could feel the walls of her pussy clench and unclench around me. It felt so fucking amazing.

I continued to thrust inside her, and could feel her pending orgasm. I withdrew from her, and changed positions so that she laid on her back while I hovered about her. My body was trembling and my dick was screaming at me to thrust back inside her, but I loved to fucking tease her when she was on the verge of an orgasm, so I fucking teased her.

"What are you doing?" She looked at me like I was crazed for pulling out of her.

"Don't worry, Sugar. I'm gonna take care of you," I smirked at her, grabbed a hold of my dick and started stroking the tip of it across her nub.

"Why are you teasing me, Major?" She whimpered and starting rocking her hips in rhythm with me.

I leaned forward and kissed her deeply and then pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Because I want to hear you beg me to fuck you." I didn't give her a chance to respond. I thrust back inside of her. She grunted and growled and tried to push her hips back down onto me when I pulled out of her again. Bella gave me a murderous glare, but I was having none of that.

"Behave or you won't get what you want." I was trying to be stern, but I knew I didn't have the willpower to actually stop. She whimpered and bit down on her lower lip. Her body was writhing beneath me, and her emotions were demanding more. I circled the tip of my cock around her opening before thrusting in again, and began alternating between thrusting inside her and sliding across her clit. I did this until her sounds became incoherent and her thrashing wild.

"Please, Major," she was panting. "More please. I can't…" She was finally begging me, and I couldn't tease her any longer. "Fuck me… fuck me!" She screamed as her orgasm was building with intensity, her muscles quivering. I thrust into her forcefully and deeply and she began to orgasm immediately. I was pounding into her and reached down to rub her swollen clit in circular motions.

"Oh, my…God. Oh, fuck. Mmm, Major. Yes… Yes!" Bella's body was convulsing around me, her screams pointed to the heavens when my own orgasm slammed into me like a fucking tidal wave. I felt it coming from deep inside and projected what we were feeling together toward Bella. She came again, her walls tightening around me immensely.

"Bella, mmm, fuck…" I roared as my entire body shook with my release. I had pounced on her like a fucking lion, and now my release had me roaring like one too. I slowed my movements and leaned forward, resting some of my weight on Bella, and kissed her with all the passion and love I felt for her. It felt like our bodies were melting together, our desires sated and our souls at peace. The serenity didn't last long, though, because I could feel Bella's lust growing again. My dick hardened instantly and I growled into her neck.

"You little vixen. Never satisfied for long, are you?" Bella smirked at me before pushing me backwards onto my back so that she could straddle me. "Oh, I was plenty satisfied." She wiggled her hips, and directed my cock back inside her swiftly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be satisfied several times over. How many orgasms do you think we could have before Peter and Charlotte return?" She gave no time for a response and went straight to work on my cock, switching between bouncing and rolling her hips. I would keep her at this for hours if I could.

Too bad we still needed to hunt.

* * *

**A/N: Up next: a hunt, more training, and a few surprises. Now click that little button down there and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you enjoy the training, the lemon, anything...? I'd love to hear from you. Even a :) works.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is property of Stephenie Meyer. _

_**

* * *

A/N: **_**Severe case of writer's block was keeping me from posting. All it took was a WC (writer's challenge in gchat) & some vodka. Who would've thought? ;). ****I even started writing the next chapter, which you will be thankful for when you reach the end of this. Thank you to all the newbies who found this, added alerts/fave's and left reviews. Although, I gotta say there are over 200 people who have put this on alert, but I only receive an average of 20 reviews per chapter. The numbers don't add up. So, either you're too lazy or don't have anything nice to say. If it's the latter I thank you because I hate flamers. This is all for fun and I never claimed to be a professional. **

**Some announcements - Jasper was featured in a character interview over at the _Sparkling Citrus_ blog (****_http:/sparklingcitrus (dot) weebly (dot) com_) & on the 23rd I will be featured in an author interview, so if you're interested go check it out! Also, I was just recruited as a lieutenant for _The Major's Army_! If you love the Whitlock's (Jasper, Peter & Charlotte) you find yourself at home there. Go check it out - _http:/themajorsarmy (dot) blogspot (dot) com_. And finally, _Rogue Fan Fic_ has reached over 1,000 members, which gave me the opportunity to be promoted to Deputy Warden (happy dance). The Warden's are a fabulous bunch of ladies and they put no restrictions on anything you post. If you'd like to be a part of this site go to _http:/rougefanfic (dot) ning (dot) com. _**

**Sorry this A/N is so damn long, but I wanted to also let you know that I posted a one-shot called _Seeking Retribution From Darkness_. It's JPOV, no smut, but it's seriously dark and twisted. You'll see if you read it._  
_**

**Lots of love to my beta, VampishVixen, for refining the mess and making it presentable. Good thing too because apparently I didn't know the difference between 'peeking' and 'peaking'. LOL! Also, I need to say thanks to the ladies who accepted my invite to a WC and helped motivate me to finish this chapter - Rosalynn, Jillian & Nolebucgrl. xoxoxo  
**

**On with the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

~Jasper's POV~

The wind whipped at my face fiercely, but felt like no more than a soft breeze against my marble skin as I darted through the trees with Bella at my heels. We were both eager to hunt, our thirsts burning the backs of our throats intensely. Between sensing her thirst and feeling my own directly I knew we had waited too long for this hunt, but there was no time to chastise myself for forgetting something so essential. We needed to focus and finish soon so that our training session could resume.

We continued our search, honing in on the scents around us to narrow it down to the mouth-watering smell of human. The night sky was gloomy, the moon barely peeking from behind a swirl of grey storm clouds. It was eerily quiet, except for the thunder and lightning I could hear from a distance, and it made the atmosphere around us feel strangely calm. As we continued our search for a proper meal, the clouds above us thickened and darkened and all the wildlife around us seemed to disappear. Bella was getting impatient and anxious and would need to hunt very soon. Her thirst was growing stronger and it was making my own that much more difficult to bear.

I caught the scent just before Bella did, as I was in front of her and the breeze blew it in my direction first. My muscles tensed and venom began pooling in my mouth as I anticipated the feel of the warm blood coating and soothing the back of my throat, quenching my thirst. It was difficult to hold back, but I knew Bella needed this more than I did. Her needs would always come first. I looked back at Bella to let her know it was okay to take the lead and make the first kill. "Go ahead. She's yours."

Bella took off in front of me, her feet kicking up dirt and small pebbles as she sped toward her first victim. We had stumbled upon a camp site. Only one female was present, but I could detect the heart beats of three others not far from her. Two of them appeared to be romantically involved, based on the sounds coming from them. They weren't far from the camp, but they were far enough to not be able to hear what was about to happen. The other was close by; I heard the crunching of his footsteps as he neared the camp site. I moved silently but hastily toward him, surprising him from behind before snapping his neck and piercing his skin with my teeth before I sucked in the hot, sweet liquid. It was much more bearable to kill them rapidly and painlessly before drinking from them, then to have to feel their pain and terror as I took their lives.

I could hear Bella taking long hard pulls from her own victim. Satisfaction and delight were the most prominent emotions coming from us both, but we were far from sated.

When I finished drinking from my first victim I moved his body to lie beside the female that Bella had drained. The second his body dropped to the ground Bella had her legs wrapped around my waist and her tongue shoved down my throat. The taste of the blood mingling between our mouths, along with the intense sweetness of Bella, was sinfully delicious. My hands found her rounded ass and were making their way up her back to her underarms, when I stopped, lifted her from me reluctantly, and set her on her feet. She looked up at me with a glare and pouted her disapproval.

"Sorry, Darlin, but we need to finish up so can we resume training. You know how much I would love to take you right here, right now, and savage that beautiful body of yours, but we must focus." I gave her a pointed look, but softened it and leaned in to gently kiss her lips again. My hand cupped the side of her face and I reveled in the feeling of being close to her. I pulled back slowly, letting her feel how much I loved and needed her. "I always want you, Sugar, but you know how important it is for us to stay on track." I knew I didn't need to lecture her; she knew how important it was for us to train as much as possible. She agreed with a nod and released a heavy sigh. It was hard on us both to not be able to give in to our instincts, especially Bella, but it was necessary. "Okay," she muttered. She was frustrated but accepted my reasons.

"Let's finish up here, so we can move on," I said as our hands sought each other out, grasping tightly to the other, as we moved in the direction of the remaining two humans. I could tell based on the scents in the air, and the sounds they were making, that they were finished and fully satisfied with their love making. It was a nice feeling and I took pleasure in the peace and satisfaction the couple felt. I almost felt bad about their impending death, but it didn't last long because Bella was on the male with her teeth at his neck before the female realized what was happening. I took that opportunity to swoop in swiftly and snap her neck before I lowered my mouth to her no longer pulsing vein, and pulled her blood into my awaiting mouth. I drained her before the warmth could disappear from her lifeless body, and watched as Bella did the same to the male. Her eyes were dark and lit with fire and intensity. It was extremely erotic, making my second-in-command jump to attention. This time it was me who on her in a flash with my tongue shoved down her throat.

Bella laughed into the heated kiss and pulled back, looking at me with lust and amusement. "I thought we needed to focus?" Her fingers were tightly wrapped around the fabric of my shirt, pulling the threading from the buttons apart. "I just can't help myself around you, Bella. You taunt me, even without meaning to, and my body just reacts. You're so fucking sexy, especially when you hunt." I leaned in a kissed her neck and bit down on it, not quite breaking the skin. Bella moaned in response and I both felt and smelled her arousal increase. "Jasper, you need to make up your mind. Can I ravage you or not?" Her eyes were heavily lidded with lust and bright red from the recent hunt, and they were staring straight into my dark soul. How could I refuse this woman?

I didn't answer with words. My lips and hers met in a crushing frenzy, our hands all over each other. We fell to the ground, our legs mingling with the lifeless bodies we had just drained. Somehow the intensity was increased just knowing we were about to fuck each other right where the dead couple had just made love. It didn't even fucking bother me, it sparked me on. The demon inside came cackling forward over the darkly erotic position we were in. Bella felt it too. Her body was trembling and quivering, her hands fisting my hair, her legs almost crushing me as she wrapped them around my waist tightly.

"Fuck, Bella." I grabbed the hem of her shirt. "This. Off. Now," I growled. She ripped it off and began scrambling and fumbling to get her pants off too. "Stupid fucking pants!" She tore them off her body not even caring she'd have nothing to wear once this was over. Frankly, I could care fucking less too. All I wanted was to feel her skin to skin.

Bella looked down at me and was instantly aggravated with me. "Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes?" she growled out as she shredded every last piece of fabric from my body. I grinned up at her, "I was too busy enjoying the show." I made a point to look up and down her beautiful naked body as it glowed in the moonlight. The luminosity of her pearly white skin was fucking stunning. Bella grabbed my hands and placed one over her right breast and the other over her damp pussy. "Quit fucking looking and touch me, Jasper." I growled at her and started to flick her nipple and clit simultaneously. "Mmm, yes. Just like that." Her head was thrown back, pushing her breasts closer to my face. I leaned forward and used my mouth the lavish her other breast while my fingers continued to work her into a frenzy. She was bucking wildly into my hand, seeking the friction she needed. I needed friction too, but I wanted her to cum all over my fingers first.

I slid two fingers into her opening and thrust them in and out of her rapidly, using my thumb to continue to stimulate her little nub. It was swelling and throbbing under my fingertip; her nipples were hardening and peaking into my other hand and mouth. I found myself wishing I had more hands; I wanted to touch every part of her.

The lust, desire, and love swirling around us were spurring me on. I continued to fuck her with my fingers while I played with her breasts. Bella was holding onto my shoulders for leverage and she started to lift herself up and then slammed back down onto my hand. I could feel the walls of her pussy fluttering and starting to clamp down on my fingers.

"Oh God. Yes. Almost there." Bella was desperate for her release and I let her have it.

I curled my fingers up and stroked the sensitive spot inside her. Then I removed my lips and hand from her breasts so that I could kiss her plump lips. She cried out as her orgasm hit her, and I continued to kiss her in order to muffle the loud sounds she was making.

She slowed her pace and went limp in my arms. I slid my fingers out of her and brought them to my lips, licking them clean. "So fucking delicious." Her head snapped up and she watched as I licked every last drop from my fingers. "Fuck, Jasper. I need more. Now." She grabbed my cock and stroked it a few times before lowering herself onto me. As soon as I was deeply inside her we both shuddered and moaned with pleasure. I stood quickly; keeping us connected, and slammed her up against the nearest tree. God, this woman felt amazing.

"I love the way your cock feels inside me."

"Fuck. So fucking good, Bella."

"Harder, faster. Please, Jasper."

"So fucking tight."

I could feel her flexing her pussy muscles as I entered her, and releasing them as I pulled out. This continued until the only sounds we were making were grunts, growls and whimpers.

I could feel both of us nearing our release and let her feel the lust between us, circling around us in a haze of heated passion. Her wet tight pussy clamped down on me _hard_ as we both felt our orgasms take over. I pulsed inside her as she pulsed around me.

"I love you, Jasper," she said breathlessly. "So fucking much."

"Never will I love another as much as I love you, Bella." I leaned forward and kissed her with all the love and passion I had.

As we untangled ourselves from each other I realized we had nothing to wear. We both looked at the couple, still laying lifeless on the ground and without a word we removed their clothing and put it on. All that was left to do was the clean up.

…

Once again we were running through the woods, only this time we were on our way back to the cabin. We had disposed of the remains, lighting everything on fire. With four bodies there was no way to make it look like an animal attack. Bella was just a few steps behind me and I could feel how incredible she felt after hunting and then ravaging my body, as she so eloquently put it. I honestly had no complaints; I was satisfied beyond belief, and was sure we'd find Peter and Charlotte the same.

We were just a few miles from the cabin when the scent of another human hit me. I could feel Bella's hunger spike immediately. It was as if she had not just drained two bodies. It was expected for a typical newborn, but Bella should have no reason to want to feed again. I figured it must just be her instincts telling her to take it while she could get it.

I followed her as she shot off in the direction of her unsuspecting victim. As we neared the powerful scent I could see smoke coming up from the tops of the trees. The trees thinned out and we came upon a small house, the chimney smoking away, and a small warm glow coming from the one tiny window toward the front of the house. It was a meager home, plain and aged, and the darkness of the stormy sky made it appear more beaten down then it was. The yard was well manicured with only a small shed located off to the side. I could tell by the heart beat that there was only one person inside. Before I could warn Bella to take caution and not just bust into the home she had already made it to the front porch and was knocking softly on the door.

Again, I was shocked that she would take the time to politely wait for the inhabitant to open the door. If I didn't know any better I would think she was a seasoned vampire who knew exactly how to approach her next kill without causing a scene.

The bloodlust coming off Bella was almost overwhelming. This human wasn't her singer, but it was a close comparison. I could see her fighting her instincts to just rush in, her body was quivering, her muscles tensing and twitching. She turned to look back at me and her eyes flashed with anticipation. I stood hidden behind a nearby tree. I knew she would have a better chance at being invited in if she was alone, and after the destruction of our last hunt I really wanted this one to go over smoothly without the need for a fire to dispose of the evidence.

I gave her an approving nod, letting her know it was okay; I would stay back and let her have this one all to herself. I was fully sated and felt no need to participate. She smiled wickedly and turned back to the front door, which was slowly yet hesitantly opening.

"Hello? Who's there?" A gruff voice said shakily.

Bella left no time for introductions; she lunged at him, piercing his neck almost immediately. The force of her attack sent them tumbling inside the house, her arms locked securely around the man's upper body. I rushed inside to make sure all was well and found Bella still tightly wrapped around him, both laying on the floor in what looked like a lover's embrace, her lips still pressed to his neck draining his life source. I stood motionless as I watched her drain him, and felt the tidal wave of emotions coming from the both of them. His intense fear and panic were slowly dissolving into nothingness, and her extreme desire for his blood was being soothed and calmed as she continued to drink from him. I watched as the man's deep brown eyes, slightly wrinkled at the corners from age, lost all traces of life. He was dead.

Bella grabbed a handful of his brown hair and pulled his head away from her. She licked her lips, wiping away the small traces of his blood, and looked down at him for what I assumed was the first time. She had rushed at him so quickly I was sure she never actually saw who her victim was.

A gasp escaped her at the same time that I felt her utter mortification. She backed away into a corner, scurrying across the beaten wood floor like a scared helpless child, the man's lifeless body laying not five feet from where she sat. Bella was shaking and whimpering and clutching at her chest. I rushed to her side and placed my hand gently on her shoulder, not wanting to scare her any further.

"Bella, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I said this as I tried to make her feel calm. It wasn't working. Her eyes had a faraway look in them and the emotions I was feeling from her indicated that she was in a very dark place in her mind.

I sat down beside her and moved my hand down to her hand, rubbing it softly, trying anything to comfort her.

"Bella, please speak to me." I was desperate to know what caused this reaction.

She made no response.

"Bella…" Nothing.

I had no choice; all I could was sit patiently and hope she would respond soon.

I continued to try to soothe and calm her, with gentle caresses, soft whispers of concern, and my empathic ability. None of it was working.

My concern for her was so immense, it consumed me. Then suddenly, like a switch, she was blocking me again. I couldn't feel any emotions from her. It was unnerving and it made me feel helpless; not something I was accustomed to feeling, not directly at least. Her shield was definitely strengthening, and I wasn't even sure she realized she was doing it.

"Bella, baby, please let me feel you. I need to feel you. Please…" I said this with desperation while a dragged my hands down the side of my face. I didn't know how much more I could handle. I didn't like being disconnected from what she was feeling. If I knew, maybe I could help her.

I'm not sure how long I sat there trying desperately to get through to her before I finally realized we needed to get out of this house and away from the decaying body of the man who sparked this traumatic response from Bella. I gently took her trembling body into my arms and sped out of the small house and toward our cabin, not even bothering to dispose of the corpse.

As we neared the cabin I could sense that Peter and Charlotte were there already. I came into the clearing, still carrying Bella, when Peter emerged from the cabin with a look of concern on his face. I was about to ask if he could return to the victim's home and properly dispose of him when he held his hand up to silence me. He walked toward us slowly, feeling nothing but concern and worry for Bella. Charlotte was standing just inside the door watching with baited breath as Peter reached out and held Bella's hand. He radiated nothing but brotherly love for her, and then looked up at me before saying, "I'll take care of it, Major. You just focus on helping her. She'll come around. I promise." He gave Bella one last look of worry before bolting off in the direction we had just come from.

Charlotte stepped back to allow us entrance and softly closed the door behind us. She reached forward and smoothed some hair out of Bella's face before looking up at me with anxiety and unease searing from both her eyes and her emotions.

"What happened, Jasper?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry! I'm already writing the next chapter & I've decided I won't limit myself to 5000 words before posting. I will write what comes naturally and either you'll like it or you won't. Reviews are fuel, so click on that damn button! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own, Stephenie Meyer's does. _

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I really can't apologize enough for taking so incredibly long to update…especially after that cliffy! But, yes, I am very sorry it took so long. RL has taken precedence, but I do make as much time as possible to write. With that in mind, I will say you should prepare for a slow build, since Bella is going through some things, but you should be pleased with the way it all wraps up. Some questions are answered and no cliffy! LOL. For those of you who have stuck around…THANK YOU! I 3 U HARD.**

**An extra special thank you, and tons of sugar kisses to my rockin' beta, _VampishVixen_. She polished this lengthy chapter up real goooood. **

**BTW…this is the longest chapter yet. ^_~**

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously: _

_As we neared the cabin I could sense that Peter and Charlotte were there already. I came into the clearing, still carrying Bella, when Peter emerged from the cabin with a look of concern on his face. I was about to ask if he could return to the victim's home and properly dispose of him when he held his hand up to silence me. He walked toward us slowly, feeling nothing but concern and worry for Bella. Charlotte was standing just inside the door watching with baited breath as Peter reached out and held Bella's hand. He radiated nothing but brotherly love for her, and then looked up at me before saying, "I'll take care of it, Major. You just focus on helping her. She'll come around. I promise." He gave Bella one last look of worry before bolting off in the direction we had just come from. _

_Charlotte stepped back to allow us entrance and softly closed the door behind us. She reached forward and smoothed some hair out of Bella's face before looking up at me with anxiety and unease searing from both her eyes and her emotions._

"_What happened, Jasper?" _

…

* * *

_~ Jasper's POV ~_

_

* * *

_

I moved to sit with Bella in my lap and tried to speak, but nothing came out. I was at a loss for words. Instead, I just shook my head and peered down at the love of my life, still trembling in my arms, her eyes far away. I rocked her gently and shushed away her soft whimpers. I was overwhelmed with emotion, which is something I haven't had to suffer since I first awoke after my change. Back then it seemed like a tornado of emotions was constantly circling me, and invading me. And, like then, I felt helpless.

Peter came in and sat down across from us, pulling Charlotte into his lap. "Everything is taken care of, Major." I didn't respond or even acknowledge him at all. I was too caught up in what Bella was going through. Peter seemed to understand this and peered down at Bella, still deeply worried and concerned for her. "She'll come out of this soon," he said, "but it's going to be difficult for her to tell us what happened. We will need to give her time to process before she will let us in." He looked at me pointedly and then continued, "We can't push her. It will only make her situation worse if we do." I could feel his trepidation and knew it wasn't going to be good at all.

I once again peered into her vacant eyes and wished with everything I had that I could get her to come out of this. I needed to know she wasn't suffering, and what Peter was saying was really frightening me, as much as I hated to admit it to myself. I wasn't sure what had happened. I had gone over every detail, and I had never seen a vampire ever respond to a hunt like that, but I knew the cause wasn't a pleasant one. That much was obvious. I had nothing to compare her reaction to.

It was unnerving; I felt desperate because there was nothing I could do but continue to hold her, attempt to soothe her, and wait. I held her tighter and wrapped my feelings of love and devotion around us in a comforting blanket.

It was all I had to offer. And it was maddening.

Peter was gently rocking Charlotte in his lap, rubbing small circles on her back. Charlotte whimpered softly and I could feel how upset she was over what was happening to Bella. Between feeling our constant turmoil of emotions and not feeling Bella's, I was finding it more difficult to maintain my steady position on the floor. Part of me felt like pacing, screaming, fighting, running; anything but just sitting and waiting. But the other part would sit for eternity holding her because it was the only thing I could do to soothe her and I'd do anything to make her happy again.

Peter continued to soothe Charlotte as I continued my attempt to soothe Bella. After what felt like hours went by, I was almost to the point of shaking whatever this was out of Bella, but Peter kept giving me a glare every time I was about to make that move. Fucker. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to release these pent up emotions. They were taking their toll on me, and the outcome wouldn't be good if I continued to keep them bottled up. I released Bella gently, and then stood with force, my fists and jaw clenching immediately. I didn't even bother to excuse myself from the cottage. I released my frustration and helplessness in a roar.

"Fuck!" I screamed. "I can't take this anymore! What is wrong with her, Peter? Just tell me!" I began pulling at the roots of my hair; my eyes were blazing with rage, and I was going insane from not knowing what the hell was happening to Bella. And, somehow, I had convinced myself that Peter knew more than he was admitting.

Peter eased Charlotte off his lap and stood abruptly, and started pacing the small room. Apparently he was going crazy too. After a few moments in deep thought, he spoke. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on in her mind, but I do know it has something to do with her retrieving some of her human memories." He ran his fingers through his hair roughly and growled out his frustrations while he emitted annoyance and guilt. His ability wasn't always as 'telling' as he would like and I knew he felt like this was his fault; his fault for not knowing more.

Charlotte was up and standing next to him in a flash. "We don't expect you to 'know' everything, baby." She soothed Peter with her touch while she shot me a glare that clearly said 'back the fuck off'. "You're doing your best and that's all we can ask of you." Under my haze of confusion I had somehow managed to blame Peter and I immediately felt horrible about it. Fuck. I was a mess.

"I apologize, Peter. I just don't know what to do or how to help and you're the only one who seems to know anything about what's happening to her. I just need…" Suddenly I could feel Bella's emotions again, and even though I felt immense pain, terror, and loss, I was elated that I could finally feel her again.

I was at her side in a flash. "Bella?" I questioned softly, trying not to startle her clearly fragile state.

Peter and Charlotte were kneeling beside us almost immediately. Charlotte reached forward and held Bella's hand, radiating nothing but love and support. Bella accepted her touch instantly, grasping Charlotte's hand tightly. "Bella? Sweetie, you okay?" Charlotte looked up at me with concern filing her eyes when Bella didn't respond immediately, but I could feel her hope too, and Peter's.

"I can feel her again," I said through clenched teeth because the tidal wave of emotions coming from Bella was eating away at my insides.

Bella blinked her eyes rapidly as if trying to focus on her surroundings. "Jasper?" That pleading sound in her voice was what I needed to give me a boost of strength to handle this intense load of emotional negativity. I took two seconds to center myself and pushed the blackened swirl of emotions down deep, layering them with calm and peace, which I projected to Bella.

"I'm here, Sugar. We're all here." I looked into her eyes and I no longer found the previous void. Instead, she looked broken and beaten; her usually bright red eyes were darkened with a haunting look. I felt a pain deep in my chest at seeing how battered her poor soul really was. I had to know what had caused her to feel this.

"What happened?" I questioned, but Peter shoved my shoulder and gave me a stern look. He had said we shouldn't push her, that she would tell us when she was ready. I wasn't sure I could wait that long. I glared at him furiously before I looked back at Bella's beautifully pained face.

"I…," Bella said shakily. She started to tremble again and clutched at the fabric that covered her still heart. Suddenly, every emotion she felt came bursting forward with more ferocity then before. I couldn't help the whimpering sob that escaped me or the venom from pooling in my eyes. Charlotte gasped and released Bella's hand as I pulled Bella's body impossibly closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my chest, grabbing at my shirt, and then released a heartbreaking sob.

I was fighting to maintain my composure, but I must have been projecting because Charlotte was sobbing too, and Peter looked like he was fighting with everything he had to not let loose the effects of Bella's powerful emotions.

The dark sky opened up and the storm that had been brewing was in full effect, large drops of water slammed down on the rooftop, lightening lit up the sky, and thunder ricocheted around us. If I didn't know any better I'd say Bella's emotions caused the sky to finally weep the tears that she couldn't.

The storm continued, but the sobs died down. Bella was still shaking and her breathing was staggered, but I could also feel her attempts to gain some sort of control. I focused my gift and found enough strength to relieve some of the tension from the environment around us. Peter and Charlotte visibly relaxed, while Bella fought against my calming assistance. I brought my hand to her cheek, needing the contact to reinforce and strengthen the effect of my ability. "Accept my offering, Sweetheart. It's all I can do to help. Please?" I pleaded with her, whispering into her ear. I needed her to allow me to do this. I needed her to feel better. I was truly connected to her emotions, and I knew I wouldn't feel any better until Bella could calm down. I was desperate, and I was fighting for the control that usually came so easily.

Her eyes softened as she held my gaze and I felt her acceptance. I sighed in relief and continued to ease and comfort us as best as I could.

"Jasper," she whispered, "I need some fresh air. I don't want to be cooped up in here anymore." I stood, still holding her in my arms, and stepped out onto the covered porch.

The rain beat all around us in heavy drops, soaking everything. Bella moved her legs, alerting me to let her down. I reluctantly released her, only to find that she wasn't going far. Standing in front of me, she grabbed my arms, wrapping them around her, and then leaned her head back on my chest, tilting her head slightly up; her face creasing between her brows. She took a deep breath, sighed, and then relaxed into my embrace, her tense brow releasing somewhat. Turning her head to the side, she inhaled deeply, taking in my scent. I found it extremely erotic, but fought off the need to reciprocate because honestly she needed to come to terms with whatever the fuck just happened.

The tornado of dark emotions she was feeling was lessening more and more, and my own emotions seemed to be mirroring hers. I felt everything she felt as if they were my own feelings. It was unlike anything I had felt before because it was usually easy to distinguish between my own emotions and another's. This was not only different, it was amazing. I smiled down at her and sighed deeply, holding her tighter, loving her more.

Hours went by, the rain died down, and the last sounds of the storm had moved on. Bella and I hadn't moved from our spot. The night sky was brilliant and clear, the moon shining brightly. Then I felt Bella's resolve and knew she was finally ready to tell us what had happened during the hunt. I suppressed a shiver when I remembered the emotional state I found her in when we first met, and I knew that what she was feeling just a few hours ago was equally as intense and haunting. Something horrible happened to her and even Peter looked about ready to run rather than stay here and listen to what would inevitably be a very dark story.

We seemed to all settle into a tense anticipation as Bella began. "So many memories, Jasper, so many retrieved. I don't understand why I suddenly remember so much," Bella whispered and shook her head in disbelief. Peter and Charlotte joined us on the porch as she continued. "There's much I'm still unsure of, but I know enough to give you an idea of what happened when I was in….Italy," she shuddered. Her emotions screamed sadness and loss as she recalled what happened. I held her tighter, wrapping her in a soothing mix of comfort and love. She took a deep breath before she continued. "The man I fed from earlier reminded me of my father. When I looked down into his face I saw my father. I was convinced it was him for a split second, and pain ripped through me as I saw him drained of his blood…just as I had drained that man." Devastation rippled off her and she clutched at her chest again, as if her heart would suddenly shatter under the pressure of what she was feeling. I felt her body weight fall heavily into my arms as she continued in a quiet distant voice with pain written all over her gorgeous features, and it broke my heart.

"Jasper, I know why I fear the Volturi." I tensed at her words. "They killed my father. They wanted to kill me, but my father intervened and… they killed him." A sob broke loose from her throat and even though I was expecting her to stop retelling what she remembered, she continued.

"They didn't even let me say goodbye." The sadness and grief was almost too much to bear. "They dragged me away, down to some sort of…dungeon. I was chained to a wall by my wrists and ankles …and it was very dark. I was left there for weeks, probably months, with barely any food or water."

I was infuriated. I knew what the Volturi were capable of, the torture and pain they put humans through, but it meant something entirely different now that it was Bella who was be mistreated. I wanted to kill every last one of them for putting her through so much. I wanted to mutilate them.

Peter and Charlotte were greatly affected by this new information as well. They stewed in their fury and anger, which only increased mine. Soon I was growling, and it rumbled deep, low, and menacingly. Bella turned in my arms, and stroked my cheek gently, letting me feel her love and adoration. She soothed my soul, and eased my fierce emotions down to a simmer. I looked down into her hauntingly beautiful eyes. It was amazing how easily she could give love when she had so much to feel devastated about. Subtly smiling with her eyes, she laid her head against my chest and continued unveiling her human memories.

"I wasn't living in Italy. I was only there temporarily. My father and I came to oversee the death of a family member. I can't remember who, but that isn't the point right now. What we need to focus on is the part where I remember how I escaped the Volturi."

I sucked in a deep breath in shock because I hadn't even thought to ask. I still hadn't gotten past the first part of the story. I was entirely focused on the conditions in which Bella had suffered. Peter was now standing closer, his posture leaning forward slightly as he continued to hold Charlotte close. I could feel his curiosity and anticipation. Charlotte was the one to finally speak up. "How was it even possible? You were only human. You couldn't have…" Charlotte was looking off to the side, clearly in her own mind pondering the possibility of such an escape.

"No way," Peter suddenly said in amazement, and I was frustrated that he was obviously clued in before I was. Charlotte and I both looked between Bella and Peter, eagerly awaiting further details. I was getting impatient. "Well?" I spoke directly to Bella who answered with a contemplating gaze in her eyes.

"I didn't escape on my own. One of them helped me. He came to me one night and offered to help me. I couldn't understand why he would risk it, so naturally I was frightened he might want something in return from me; something I wasn't sure I could give willingly." Bella looked down in shame, but quickly reflected determination. My immediate response was to think of the vile things this vampire would request, and I all but snarled my aggression toward this new enemy. Charlotte growled in retort.

"He was amazingly polite and respectful. I was unnerved by it. I couldn't understand where this compassion came from. It was honest too, not just a manipulation. His eyes conveyed so much warmth; I knew I could trust him."

Her faith in people amazed me, especially since this person wasn't just a person; he was a blood sucking monster. I couldn't help the frustration I felt toward her for trusting so easily. It was an endearing quality, but it was one that could get her into a lot of trouble.

"After a lot of convincing I finally agreed to go with him. I figured if he did want to kill me, at least it would be done sooner rather than later. I couldn't imagine dying in that dungeon, starving to death and lonely. At least this way I would die at the hands of someone who was capable of showing kindness." I was mortified. She honestly thought she was choosing a better death. She had convinced herself she wouldn't live. That must have been devastating for her.

Bella's mind seemed to disappear into her memory; her eyes squinted a bit as she recalled what happened during her escape.

"I remember him gently, but tightly, wrapping a blanket around me before he lifted me off the ground. He instructed me to tuck my head under and focus on my breathing, and suddenly it felt like gravity defied itself. My stomach seemed to drop and jump at the same time, and my heart was fluttering furiously in my throat. It was such an odd feeling. I thought I'd surely pass out or vomit, but his soothing voice calmed me." Suddenly I was jealous of this strangely compassionate vampire. Fire lit through me as an intense rage started to build. Bella was mine, and I didn't like hearing that someone other than me was able to comfort her.

In a flash, Bella was out of my arms and standing on the other side of the porch with her back facing me.

"That's not fair, Jasper! I felt your jealousy. Don't think for one second that it's acceptable to be jealous of the man who rescued me from that hell hole! I'd be dead if it wasn't for him!" Her back was still facing me, but I could almost see the seething anger ripple off her quivering form. I felt horrible for making her feel that way. I didn't mean to upset her. It was a natural reaction.

"Bella, I didn't mean it…at least not on purpose. As your mate, it's natural for me to feel jealousy towards another man, especially one who was able to get close enough to touch you and soothe you. Even if it wasn't sexually, it's still too close for my comfort."

"But it happened in the past." She spun around furiously and glared at me. "Before I met you. You have no right, Jasper." I felt her pain and knew I had hurt her. It was coming out as anger, but she was clearly feeling like I resented this vampire for saving her, and that was not the case.

"Bella, I'm sorry, Sugar. I understand that he helped you, he saved you, and that allowed the possibility for us to meet. And now that I have found you, and experienced the love we share, I would never be hostile toward the one who found enough courage to risk an escape with you. But I also can't pretend that the jealousy I felt earlier won't happen again. Like I said, it's natural for a mate to feel that way. But, Darlin', have faith that I would never act on my jealous instincts if it meant hurting you." Her angry features had softened, and I took that as my cue to move closer to her.

"I understand, Jasper. I apologize for biting your head off." As I closed in and wrapped my arms around her I felt her love for me. "You don't have anything to apologize for." I said as I placed soft kisses along her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck and reached up for a kiss. As our lips connected, our embrace tightened, and our emotions were once again mirroring each other's. They were peaceful and loving, with just a small undercurrent of concern and worry.

A muffled cough interrupted our moment. "Sorry to interfere, but Charlotte and I are dying to know what happened next." Peter's curiosity was getting the best of him, and I couldn't blame him because I still had so many questions that hadn't been answered yet. How did she get here, to the US? And why was she alone when I found her? Where was this vampire? And in the back of my mind I was wondering where her mother fit into all this. Did she even have a mother? Bella never mentioned anything about her.

Bella situated herself comfortably in my arms before continuing.

"I don't remember much of the trip overseas." Bella's brow furrowed and she seemed to be struggling to pull those detailed memories loose, but to no avail.

"I think we were on a ship…maybe. It was dark, wet, and smelled salty, so it must have been. Like I said, I don't really remember much of that portion of the trip, but I do remember being held by him at night as I slept. Even though he was ice cold, it was oddly comforting." A smile graced her beautiful face as she thought back to those moments, and I held in the growl that was working its way up to the surface. I couldn't prevent my jealous tendencies, but I could suppress them. I had to work hard to do it, but I'd continue to do so if it meant not hurting her.

Bella slipped out of my embrace, feeling hesitant and concerned, and began pacing back and forth across the tiny covered porch. I wasn't sure what her emotions meant, but it had me on edge. Peter and Charlotte were relatively quiet until now.

"Bella, who was this vampire?" Charlotte asked, "Do you know his name? Or what he looked like?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." Peter exclaimed. He was ahead of the game, as usual, and I was a bit perturbed that he didn't clue me in. I glared at him, but honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know because I couldn't promise I wouldn't hunt down the fucker and rip him to shreds for not respecting her personal space, but mostly just because he fucking touched her. There was no reason he had to be so close to her.

Bella looked at me out the corner of her eye and felt even more concern than before. Peter approached her, and rested his hand softly on her shoulder. "You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Might as well tell him now." Bella looked up at him with a worried smile. "I know, Peter. I'm just worried about his reaction to what I'm going to reveal after I tell you his name." Peter nodded knowingly, as he customarily does, and moved to stand beside Charlotte, who was becoming more and more curious.

A silence fell over us for what seemed like an eternity.

I waited patiently, and tried to prepare myself for this new knowledge. I didn't want to react in a way that would make Bella upset. Peter was looking at me as if he was pleading with me to be understanding. Charlotte never took her eyes off Bella, and she was working her way closer and closer to her, until her and Peter were standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with her. Both gave off a protective vibe and that just pissed me off.

"Are you serious?" I questioned in disgust. "I'm not a rabid animal. I am capable of showing restraint. Especially when it comes to Bella." I withdrew my angry gaze from Peter and Charlotte, and looked at Bella with only love and acceptance. "You can tell me anything, Bella. Please trust me," I pleaded.

Charlotte moved to place her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Go ahead, Sugar. We're here for you." Another angry glare made its way to Charlotte, but when I saw the look in her eyes, and felt how deeply concerned she was for Bella, I quickly softened it to one of understanding. Charlotte was only trying to help, and my knee-jerk reactions weren't making it any easier for Bella to continue.

Bella spoke softly, "His name was Carlisle." Carlisle? I had heard of him. He was once part of The Volturi, but his eating habits and way of life didn't fit well with theirs, and so he parted ways with them. I had never heard how or when he left Italy, but I did know he had found his home here somewhere in the United States. I also knew he wasn't a threat. He was not only known as the most compassionate vampire, but also one of the rare animal drinkers of our kind. I found it oddly interesting that a vampire could sustain himself on the blood of an animal, but he seemed to be surviving just fine, so who was I to judge. The jealousy I felt had almost vanished. For some reason, I found it difficult to feel any ill will toward a vampire who so easily overcame his instincts to take human life. That all changed with Bella's next words.

"He was my first lover," Bella spoke softly as she peered down at the floor. I immediately felt the fire build and rush through me as both my anger and my need to claim her took over. I could feel worry and fear, but I wasn't sure who it was coming from at this point. My eyes must have been black as coal, and I felt ready to pounce on my mate and show her exactly who her true _lover_ was. I could hear Peter and Charlotte asking more questions, but I didn't hear anything except, "only one before Jasper", and then I couldn't control myself any longer. The need and desperation was too intense. I would claim my mate. Again.

"Leave!" I growled at Peter and Charlotte while I looked at Bella with intensity and need. "Now!" I roared. Peter and Charlotte disappeared in a flash with smirks on their faces, not needing to be told again, and obviously knowing exactly what was about to happen. I sent Bella my emotions; pure animalistic need, desire and lust. She still hadn't looked up from the floor, but she shivered, and I could feel her emotions battle between anxiety and arousal. I inhaled deeply, her arousal was strong, and my cock hardened fiercely.

"Bella," I spoke with force, but pushed my love and lust at her too. "Come here." My eyes darkened as her arousal increased and permeated the air around me, taunting me to rip her clothes from her body and thrust into her hard and fast. I growled when she didn't immediately obey me. She would have to learn that when the Major gave an order, it would serve her well to listen.

I glared down at her, projecting my lust to further command her attention. "Is there a problem? Or do you wish to provoke me further?" My voice was low and rough, but I never stopped allowing her to feel my love. No matter how jealous and angry I was, or how desperately I wanted to fuck her, I would always give her my love.

"No, Jasper, there's no problem, but," she attempted to hide a smirk, and I felt her mischievous lust, "I won't disagree with you on the latter."

She smiled sexily and pushed forward an insane amount of lust and need. I growled fiercely and demanded her obedience with one intense look directly into her darkened red eyes. "Provoking me at a time like this?" I stood strong, removing my shirt and undoing my pants, all the while never taking my heated gaze off her. "When all I want is to feel that pouty wet mouth wrapped around my cock…" She gulped and eyed my erect cock while licking her deliciously plump lips. The demon inside roared at the sight, and knew exactly what it wanted. I wanted it too. I growled quietly as I took her in; her beauty, the raw sexuality in her eyes, the sweet scent of her arousal, her passionate lust-filled emotions, and the power and strength exuberating from her vampire body. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to feel her.

I removed the rest of my clothing, and stood proud and fierce before her. "Come here and get on your knees," I commanded. Bella was kneeling before me before I finished getting the words out; her lips only a few inches from my throbbing cock. It twitched toward her and I saw the small smile, and felt her pleasure increase as she inched forward to taste me.

"That's my girl," I whispered as I reached forward to gently caress her cheek. Never removing her eyes from my cock, she answered with only a nod. I grinned wickedly as I realized she had never tasted me before, and now she finally would.

Remembering why I needed to claim her in the first place, I grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head back to get her to look up at me. When she did, I had to stifle a groan because I wanted this, no, I needed this, and seeing her before me, so eagerly willing to please me, was pure fucking bliss.

Looking at her with a powerful stare, and tightening the grip I had on her hair, I spoke with force. "You will not speak of _him_ again." Bella gulped again, and nodded while glancing down at my impressive cock. "Never," she whispered.

"Never," I reiterated sternly.

Licking her lips again, Bella leaned forward, but I stopped her before she made contact with my twitching dick. "Not yet. I need to make something clear to you first." My gaze softened slightly, and I leaned forward pushing out every emotion I felt for her; raw and undiluted need, desire, love, and passionate rage. "You are mine, and mine alone, and I'm going to fuck your luscious mouth and pound into that beautiful pussy of yours until you have no need to ever think of your time with _him_ ever again," I emphasized the last two words while gritting my teeth. Bella whimpered in need while releasing the most tantalizing, mouth-watering scent; the juices that were dripping between her legs. It was then that I noticed she was still fully clothed. Ripping her shirt from her body with one hand while ripping her bottoms off with the other, I stared down at her in awe. She was the most stunningly gorgeous woman I had ever seen, and watching her breasts heave up and down while her pussy dripped with liquid sweetness made my dick twitch _hard_. I had to be inside her _now_, or I would go fucking insane.

Bella looked up at me with dark hungry eyes, questioning me with her emotions. "Don't hold back, Sugar. I want to watch you devour my cock." I pushed my hips forward as her mouth met my cock. I hissed as I felt her lips wrap around the tip of my cock for the first time; sucking, tasting, and moaning around it. Circling her tongue around me, and teasing the slit that was begging to release its cold seed, had me bucking my hips and gripping the hair at the back of her head so tight that I was glad she was a newborn and strong enough to handle my strength.

"Fuck, Bella…" My jaw clenched and my hips sped up as she sucked me down her throat and lavished every inch of me. "So fucking good. Suck harder. Mmm, yes, like that."

"Mmm," Bella hummed around me, and reached up to fondle my balls with her hand; squeezing and stroking them perfectly. I grunted erratically as I neared my release. Bella's arousal was so strong in the air, it hung heavily around me, begging me to have a taste. Using the grip I still had on the back of her head, I pulled her back to remove my cock from her sweet succulent mouth. Just as her frustrated pouty expression started to form, I had her pressed up against the nearest wall; her face pressed against it. She moaned at the forceful contact and pushed her ass out for me.

Slipping one hand down to the back of her neck, and the other down to her hip, I leaned forward and growled in her ear. I projected my lust and dire need at her, and slowly slid the hand that was on her hip toward her silky wet pussy. My fingers dipped inside her, searching for the sweet nectar only she had. Bella growled and bucked her hips when I removed them, but as I brought them to my lips and tasted her, she groaned ferociously.

The taste of her immediately commanded my body to claim her. Without hesitation I plunged into her, sliding in easily as I made one final statement, "Mine."

My instincts took over, and I was so many things at once; the demon claiming his mate, the soldier fighting for freedom and protection, and the man loving his woman in the oldest, truest form of passion.

The woods around us were filled with the sounds of marble skin slamming against each other, and the guttural grunts and growls that involuntarily took us over as our bodies were claimed by utter bliss.

After hours of forest-destroying lovemaking, it felt as if our combined releases had liberated us from the dark emotions we had been dwelling in. Bella and I both felt refreshed and more than ready to get back to our strict regimen of training. As we redressed and enjoyed the post-euphoric ecstasy and peacefulness of the woods, we began forming a plan to test Bella further. She had learned the basics, and a few important essential skills, but she needed to be unstoppable or I would not allow her to be in the midst of Maria's camp.

Peter and Charlotte would return soon, and when they did we would readjust our focus in training. Until then, Bella and I would have to find something to preoccupy ourselves with.

A devilish grin spread across my face as I took in the sultry, seductive goddess standing before me, her hair blowing lightly in the wind, and her eyes watching me with heated desire. I would never get enough of her.

* * *

**A/N: See? No cliffy. *chuckles* Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Any favorite parts? Whatever you feel like expressing...as long you're not intentionally rude. *smiles***


End file.
